Warrior of Chaos
by Incinerator1
Summary: Percy was killed because he was accused of aiding Gaia, but is saved and recruited by Chaos . 100 years later, he back on orders to save Olympus from Tartarus, but is it just Tartarus, or someone else, someone, not even Chaos can defeat? Rated T for gore and minor language, some OC's. Percabeth, don't worry, you'll see what i mean about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, this is my first Percy Jackson story, and if you wanna check out my other stories, click my account and check em' out. Also this is for my friend, another Percy Jackson fan, and some other people whom I will not name.**

Chapter 1: Betrayal

_Olympus_

_Percy POV._

It's been two years, Gaia defeated, the war over, and no random threats from power hungry, evil entities wanting to take over the world or to kill me, or stuff like that. The only downside is that I have a half brother, Caleb Thomson, who has an ego bigger than Olympus, and has somehow framed me for aiding Gaia in the war. Let me elaborate:

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Flashback, Camp Half-Blood_

_I was on the way back from a nice nap back at my cabin, when I heard a scream and a roar. The Hydra, and I mean THE Hydra, the one that Heracles fought, anyways, the Hydra, from what I could make out, was chasing Grover and another demigod, sword in hand. I quickly drew Riptide and charged at the beast I fought long and hard, so the demigod and Grover could get to camp, cutting off the heads, and setting them on Greek fire so they can't grow back, yes you heard me, Greek fire. Anyways, after the Hydra was killed, I went over to camp to see if the new Demigod survived, but instead I got a punch in the face from Claresse and an angry Annabeth. _

"_What in the-" I said, but Claresse beat me to it_

"_You bastard, leaving the new demigod fighting the Hydra alone!" she shouted_

"_What?" _

"_Don't play dumb Seaweed Brain, you left him alone fighting the Hydra! He said so." shouted Annabeth_

"_Who said so?" I asked_

"_I did, my name is Caleb Thomson, and while you were knocked out on a tree, I had to save you're sorry ass." Said the new demigod, Caleb mockingly._

_Now that I got a better look, he didn't look like much. He was the same age as me, green eyes, except not sea-green like mine, but barf-green. He had brown hair and was a little pudgy, but not enough to show. _

_The next day Poseidon came to claim Caleb, _himself_, and called him a hero for beating the Hydra "single handedly". Eventually he started taking my friends, as well as my reputation with the campers, first it was Claresse, for the Hydra incident, then the Stolls for his "pranking awesomeness", Katie when I was framed for destroying her plants, then Piper and Leo, gods know how, Jason, Reyna, Hazel and Frank I eventually lost, leaving me with Grover, who knew what really happened with the Hydra, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth. But eventually Grover fell, after I was framed for destroying his pan-pipes, and the gift from his father that only I knew of. Nico was lost after Caleb reminded him that it was my fault that it was my fault Bianca died in the junkyard. Thalia went to Caleb after I was framed, again, for breaking something, this time her bow and hunting knives from Artemis. Annabeth I found cheating on me with that son of a Gorgon:_

_I was on my way to find Annabeth to ask if we could spar for a while. I couldn't find her in the Athena cabin, so I decided to look in our spot in the beach, and that's when I found them. What I saw was Caleb and Annabeth, kissing…on the lips…on our spot on the beach. _

"_HEY BASTARD!" I shouted, kicking Caleb and sending him back a few feet._

"_What the Hades Percy!" shouted Annabeth_

"_Don't talk to me like that, h-how could you do this to me, after all I did." Tears were forming in my eyes_

"_How could I date such a selfish, uncaring guy like you. I was planning to dump you anyways." She replied_

_I was hurt, no…broken. I ran back to my cabin and literally tore the place apart, and that's when my dad flashed in._

"_What do you want?" I asked_

"_A counsel has been called, and you are needed _son_." He said, emphasizing "son"_

_Little did I know that the counsel didn't need me, but was _for _me._

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Olympus, Present Time_

_Percy POV._

"PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU HAVE BEEN ACCUSED OF AIDING GAIA, AND ASSULTING CALEB THOMSON, SON OF POSIDON, HOW DO YOU PLEAD!" boomed Zeus, while I was standing in front of the entire Olympian counsel and Camp Half-Blood campers. Everyone was giving me dirty looks, even Anna… the Athena-spawn.

"H-how could you accuse me of something I didn't do. And what evidence do you have of me aiding Gaia, but the 'assulting' of Caleb, I don't really feel bad about."

"We have eyewitness reports from several demigods, including Caleb that you slaughtered a whole squadron of Romans, including Octavian." Said _Athena_

You see, in the war Octavian was killed in battle, along with a squadron of Roman demigods. The survivors said it was "an ambush by the monsters", but Caleb's "evidence" seemed to prove otherwise.

"Considering the evidence presented, and the charges, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, _ex-_hero of Olympus, and defeater of the Titans Kronos, Ipaetus, Hyperion, Atlas and the Primordial Gaia, we shall vote to be sentenced to death." I wasn't really surprised of my sentence, being the drama queen Zeus is, and how everyone showed their hate towards me.

"All in favor of Perseus living." Hands were raised. Apollo, surprisingly Artemis, Hestia, Hades, Hera and some campers and hunters.

"Hades, you vote for the boy to live?" asked Poseidon

"Yes, and you don't, you vote your son to death." Replied Hades, leaving Poseidon at a loss for words.

"All who vote for his death?" Hands were raised again, Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Demeter, Ares, Annabeth, and many of the campers. It was only Hermes who stayed neutral

Zeus took out his master bolt, the one I found for him back when I was 12 and pointed it at me, "After a vote, it has been decided that Perseus Jackson shall be put to death. Any last words Jackson?"

"Just some. You all betrayed me, left me for dead, after all I did for you. I saved you from Kronos, and Gaia, but you put me to death for something I didn't do. So let me tell you this, in death, if you ever need my help, my forgiveness, or anything from me, let me tell you that I will never acknowledge you as family or friends. See you in Asphodel." Zeus then threw his bolt at me, and I was surrounded by a blinding light. I let out a scream; my last one and then everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Unknown Location_

_Unknown POV._

The hospital bed came rolling through the doors, what was on it was scary. On the bed was the charred body of Perseus Jackson; it was as if time froze around him, which it was. Bits of charred flesh floated close, his left eye was burned from his eyebrow, all the way to his neck, left arm only a burned bone with strips of flesh floating around and a gaping hole, destroying nearly half of his stomach and chest. If The kid were awake, he'd be dead. The medics used every known source of knowledge they had, magical and mechanical, even Chaos himself was in the operating room.

A few hours later the procedures were done and the kid was transferred to another room with me and Master Chaos at his bedside.

"How is he Master?" I asked

"He is stable for now." Master Chaos replied, "But I cannot lift the time-field around him yet, the spells and cybernetics still have to fully integrate to his nervous system."

"Master, why do we need the kid, I mean, is the stories really true?" I asked

"They are true and he is the key to our survival, and it seems that we are also the key to his Ryze."

"*Sigh, so what do we do now?" I asked

"We wait for him to recover, and give him his second chance at life." Replied Master Chaos, looking at Percy Jackson and his, overly bandaged body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, I forgot to add an OC. Read this, ignore old chapter. **

Chapter 2: Awakening and Name

_Hospital Room_

_Percy POV._

A bright light was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

_Hmm, so this is dying. _I thought, _Bright light, lots of pain, and a warm bed. Wait…warm bed?_

I quickly shot up, but I lied down back again cause of a mind numbing pain shooting through my body.

"Argh, my head." I said, clutching my head, but my voice sounded slightly robotic and my arm caught my eye. It was a bandaged up mass, running all over my hand and into my charred CHB **(Camp Half-Blood) **t-shirt. I lifted my shirt and saw that my entire torso was bandaged and a little bit bloody. But I saw something under the bandages and decided to remove them, and I was given the shock of my life. My entire arm and half my torso was a black swirling mass that seemed similar to space. Small stars and galaxies were floating around my arm and body and the occasional comet would zoom by.

"Odd, isn't it." Said a voice and I immediately looked up and saw a man with clothes that made him look like a 1930's gangster. The only thing odd about him that nearly everything about him had white, he had a crisp white suit with small grey stripes running down the whole suit. He had a light grey tie and a pure white fedora that covered his hair, but not enough that I couldn't see it was also pure white. The only thing that didn't have a small shade of white was his eyes, they seemed to be like my arms, made to look like space itself, pitch black with stars and galaxies floating around.

"W-who are you, and where am I?" I asked, almost sounding like a machine

"Oh, silly me, I forgot to introduce myself." He said, "My name is Chaos, creator of the universe, and you are in my world the Void."

I tried again to sit up, only to be put down by pain once again.

"No, rest young Perseus." Said Chaos, putting a hand on my chest.

"What happened to me?"

"Calm down Perseus, tell me the last thing you remember." He asked

I struggled a little, then it all came back to me and I was filled with anger, the Hydra, Caleb, my friends abandoning me, and my execution.

"Good, you remember, now allow me to fill in the blanks, Perseus, before you could die, I froze time around you one microsecond before you died to preserve your life. I teleported you to the Void to be treated and I also replaced your missing limbs." Said Chaos, gesturing to my arm.

"Why did you save me?" I asked

"Because Perseus, you are a powerful warrior, and important to the survival of the universe." He replied

_Where have I heard that before? _I remarked in my head.

"Powerful?" I asked

"Yes, you defeated a Hydra with no training, you beat Ares in a sword fight when you were 12, you braved the sea of monsters and took the golden fleece, you navigated the labyrinth and stopped my grandson's forces, including Kampê, you saved Artemis and defeated Atlas, and you trapped Hyperion and bested my grandson in a duel. You by far are the greatest demigod to live!" I blushed at Chaos reciting all my victories.

"Umm, thanks?" I said unsure, "Hey, what happened to my arm, and my chest, and my voice?"

"We had to replace it all, they were blown off when Zeus 'executed' you. It's made from cybernetics, linked to your nervous system to respond like normal human body parts, and the black 'space-like' material is a part of my power, making it more resilient than regular flesh."

"And my voice?"

"You should look at your eye as well." He replied, materializing a mirror and giving it to me. I saw my left eye was a charred mess, from my eyebrow to my neck, and the eye itself looked like Chaos', space.

"Due to my immense power, I had to give you some extra power so you will be able to withstand having mine, and not completely incinerating."

"Oh." I replied, looking at my arm, "So what happens now?"

"Now, you have the choice of joining my army, or leaving. Either way you get to keep your powers and I shall not bother you again." He replied, "The decision is yours."

I didn't hesitate to reply, "I'll join your army."

"Great!" said Chaos, clapping his hands together, "One of my Commanders will show you around, I think you know him quite well."

Chaos motioned at the door, and someone I knew very well came through.

"L-Luke?!" I said, wide eyed at my former enemy

"Well who else Perce, Arnold Schwarzenegger?" he replied grinning.

"H-how?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I can bring people back from the dead, the only downside is that for one year, every ten years Luke has to go back to the underworld, to stay alive, otherwise he will permanently stay dead, call it equivalent exchange." Answered Chaos

"Well, that's cool." I said

"C'mon Perce, I'll show you around." Said Luke, helping me stand and surprisingly it wasn't very hard it took only three tries.

"Oh wait, Perseus." Said Chaos

"Yeah?"

"I almost forgot…" he said, throwing me a strange silver disc, "Your body, containing the powers of both mine and your own, this makes you radiate power more powerful than the Primordial. This suit suppresses your power, and you can store and summon different weapons for use in battle, think of it as a magic weapons locker. It also offers minimal protection, at least enough that you can take a laser strike and not get hurt."

"Thanks." I said as I walked out the door with Luke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Void_

_Percy POV._

Luke showed me around the entire Void, starting with Alpha Squadron. "The Alpha squadron is made up of the eight high ranking members of Chaos' army, the hospital and all other medical and magical things are handled by the eighth member, Dustin Jacobs, son of Hestia, or as most of us would call him, 'Fire eye', he heads the Science and Magic Department for Chaos." I was shocked, I never knew there was a son of Hestia before.

After he brought me out of the hospital, he showed me an ancient Japanese-like temple, except it was all black, even the windows. "This is the Chaos Stealth Core, led by his personal assassin, and seventh member of the Alpha Squad, Shadow. Not a lot of people know his real name, but he is very deadly and has the power to manipulate shadows, so he has most of the abilities as a son of Hades, but even more deadly." I was fairly scared of what this "Shadow" guy could do, being Chaos' personal assassin he must be strong.

Luke then showed me this, sort of air hangar, "This is the base for Chaos' Air Force and Weapons Depo, anything that involves air or space is done here. Air travel, assistance, space war, anything is done from here. This is also where new weapons and armor are made and tested and this is led by the sixth and fifth members of Alpha squad, Dove and Angel, the craziest kids in the Squad."

He led me out of the hangar and brought me to, what looked like a target range with people using different weapons, but all of them were ranged. "This is the HQ of the marksmen of Chaos' Army, they call themselves the "Hot Shots", and they can use any weapon that shoots, from bows and arrows, to sniper rifles. The Hot Shots are led by the fourth member of the Alpha Squad, Distance, or better known to us as Zoë Nightshade." I was surprised that Zoë was also revived and I wondered if who else did Chaos revive.

Luke threw me out of my thoughts when he led me to a place that looked like the Elysium, but with more houses and people. "These are the standard soldier barracks, the higher ranked you are, the better living quarters. The lowest being a one room apartment, the highest being a four story mansion. I, the third member of the Alpha Squad, supervise soldier living, welfare and command a majority of Chaos' army." I was surprised to learn that Luke was the third member of the Alpha Squad, but remembering how skilled he is, it didn't surprise me for long.

Luke then led me to a small, square building where we heard shouts of people fighting. "This is the combat training building, this is where everyone goes to learn and improve their combat skills. Thee facility is led by the second member of the Alpha squad Ry-" Luke couldn't finish his sentence as a man came flying through the wall of the building, past me, and smashing on the wall of the next street.

"What…was…that?" I asked

"It seems that Ryze Bane is in." he replied, "Maybe you'd like to meet him."

Luke then led me to the building, walking through the hole in the wall that was just made, and what I saw kinda surprised me. Standing in the middle of a boxing ring was a guy about 20 years old, he had spiky raven black hair that reached to his waist, strapped on his hands were two bronze, I'm guessing celestial bronze, gloves, and he had blood red eyes that scanned the room and locked on me.

"Well, well, well…" he said, stepping out of the ring and over, what I just noticed, a bunch of unconscious bodies towards me, "finally the kid's awake."

"_Kid, _I'm 21 years old **(I'm just guessing) **and who are you again?" I asked

"Heh, name's Ryze, Ryze Bane, head combat trainer and leader of the Tankers, the muscle of the army. You can either call me Ryze or Bane."

"Ok, Ryze, did you just throw that guy through a wall?" I asked

"Yeah, most of these guys don't have much fight in them, but from what I heard you're a great fighter." I remembered Chaos' description of my "achievements", "I've been itching for a good fight you wanna spar?"

"Perce, don't fight Ryze, almost no one beat him in a fight, that's why he's number two in the Alpha Squad." Whispered Luke

"Relax Luke, he just said spar, and I need to test my new limbs too." I whispered back, moving my arm, "Alright Ryze, I'll spar."

"Great! Just draw your weapon, and don't worry, the enchantments here don't allow weapons to kill." Said Ryze, walking over to the ring.

Everyone around looked at me with the same look: pity.

"Alright Perseus, winner knocks the looser out of the ring, draw your weapon." I looked at Luke for help.

"Just put the disc on your chest and tap it." He said, and I did.

I grabbed the disc from my pocket, put it on my chest and slapped it. The disc literally melted into my skin and out of my chest, metal started coming out and enveloping my body, after my body was fully enveloped, a mask started forming over my face.

"Cool." I said, my voice changed into one that sounds like a full robot. The suit **(Refer to Crysis 3 suit) **was dark silver and black and it outlined my muscles. My hands were steel gloves, with little holes in the knuckles and my mask was sleek black with a red-brown visor, surrounded by silver armor and on my mouth was a silver plate with small nano-nets that allowed me to breathe.

"Fancy, fancy." Said Ryze, "But how about this."

He then smashed his fists together and took a battle stance. Two circular, celestial bronze shields came out of the gloves and appeared on Ryze's arms.

"You're fighting me with shields?" I asked

"Shields yes…" he replied, pressing something on his glove which made eight inch spikes come out of the sides of the shield, "but looks can be deceiving."

"Well, I take back what I said." Then Ryze pressed another button and the blades started rotating, until they were a blur and made a sickening whir.

"Well damn." I said, and we battled.

Ryze charged 1st, seeing that I didn't know how to summon a weapon, he lashed out fast enough that I had no time to put up my defense and I was barely dodging his saw-bladed shields.

"Luuke!" I shouted, dodging more and more attacks, "How do I summon a weapon?!"

"You have to say a code and then the weapon." He replied

"What code?"

"Uhh…um…what was it…urgh…ah…you say, 'weapon summon' then the weapon you choose!"

Before Ryze hit me with another attack, I rolled to the side and tried to summon a weapon, "Ok, ok, uh… suit, weapon summon, Riptide."

As soon as I said 'Riptide', holographic hexagons formed around my opened hand and Riptide was suddenly there.

"Well, didn't see that coming, you have a weapon, so now we can get serious." Said Ryze, attacking once again.

But this time, instead of charging headfirst, he threw his left shield at my head and I ducked to avoid it. But what I didn't see was the shield bounce off the corner of the room, back into the ring and knock me off my feet. Ryze jumped into the air, caught his shield mid air and attempt to smash me, so I rolled away to avoid his incoming attack. The only problem was that I lost Riptide in the process.

"Well, looks like you lost your sword kid. Pretty useless if you can't hold on to it." He said, holding up Riptide. I panicked for a second, but an idea immediately came to mind.

"I lost my sword…" I said and softly whispered, "weapon summon, colt 45. magnum, concussive bullets." And surprisingly holographic hexagons surrounded my hand, and a revolver appeared.

"Hmph, badass cowboy." Said Ryze, raising his shields once again, but this time I struck first.

I let out a barrage of shots and Ryze was forced to move and dodge the attacks, but I caught up with him and he was forced to block with his shields, but this left him blind to any attack. So I quickened the barrage and pushed him back until I ran out of ammo, and when I did, I quick changed the colt to another weapon, so that when Ryze removed his shields, he would get the shock of his life.

"Oh shit." He said as he stared into the tip of a RPG, aimed and ready to fire.

"Yippee kay yay." I said, launching the rocket at Ryze, who attempted to block but failed and ended up being thrown back through the ropes and through the wall, "I've always wanted to do that."

I slapped my chest again, and the armor came off, only this time the disc didn't come out of my chest, "What happened to the disc?" I asked Luke, but he, like everyone else, was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Well Perseus…" Said a voice, and everyone turned to Chaos standing over Ryze, which caused everyone to bow "the disc is programmed to stay on the users chest permanently after use."

"M-master Chaos!" said Ryze, getting up and bowing.

"Wow, you really did a number on Ryze here."

"Well, I did launch a rocket at him."

"*Chuckle, I see you've acquainted with the suit well. Do you know what this means everyone?" asked Chaos, and everyone slowly nodded.

"Know what? Will somebody please stop forgetting to tell me things!" I shouted

"Master, may I speak?" asked Luke

"You may."

"*Sigh, Percy, you just defeated Ryze Bane, number two in the Alpha Squad." Said Luke, getting up.

"Yes, and that means what?"

"Percy, ten years ago, somewhere before you found out about the Greek gods, Chaos and Ryze made an announcement: Whoever can defeat Ryze in a fair fight, no powers, and with Chaos watching, shall be granted the position of first in the Alpha Squad, and leader of the entirety of Chaos' army."

"And?"

"Perce, you just finished all the items on the checklist." I still didn't understand

"Gah, Percy, sometimes you can be so thick." Said Luke, face palming.

"Perseus…" said Chaos, putting a hand on my shoulder, "You have fulfilled all the requirements, and I hereby appoint you as first member, and leader of the Alpha Squad and the entirety of my army, do you accept?"

I was about to answer but I came up with another idea, "Chaos, I accept…on three conditions."

"Stubborn move, asking things from the creator of the universe himself." Said Chaos, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I said, "Anyways, numero uno, please stop forgetting to tell me things."

"Done." Said Chaos, with some giggles and chuckles in the background.

"Second, I'd like Luke to be my second in command, but his position as third in the Alpha squad not be removed." Luke was shocked at my second statement, but smiled and I smiled back.

"What is your third condition young Perseus?" asked Chaos

"That's just it, I don't want anyone to call me Perseus, or Percy, it reminds me too much of my old life." I said, remembering Caleb, Camp, the Olympians, and _Annabeth_.

"What do we call you then?" asked Luke

"Call me…Chrome."

"Alright Per…I mean, Chrome." Chaos said, "Welcome to the Chaos Army."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well guys, chap. 2, and I wanna thank drpend for the first OC, Dustin, I hope you like. Don't worry, I'll go deeper into the OC's in the later chapters, but for now…dun dun dun, another wait. MUHAHAHAHA (just kidding ;) Keep reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Orders are Orders

_100-year time skip, _

_Sector 4, Secret lab on Planet Magmodon_

_No POV._

_Yes, it is almost done… _thought the man, _the plans for my great machine is almost finished. Two years of those Arcadian rat-bosses, ordering me around is finally finished. The great machine to rid the world of the pests of the Magmodians natives that litter this planet, test after test after test, let me say, those Magmodians are resilient, but I finally found a way to destroy them, permanently._

"Taurus Harken." Said a robotic voice, Taurus turned around to see a man in ragged clothes and a hat that hid his face, but he could make out enough of him to know he was wearing a suit, or he was a robot.

"*Sigh, security, we have a rogue Magmodian in the lab, come at once." Taurus ordered, expecting security to burst through the door and kill the annoyance, but no such event occurred.

"Don't bother, they are all 'taking a nap'." The robot said

"I don't know what kind of foolhardiness you have to face me alone Magmodian." Said Taurus cockily, but the robot just laughed a cold, humorless laugh.

"Hahaha, I can assure you Taurus, I am not a Magmodian, but I have been sent by lord Chaos to see your evil deeds are repaid, _in full_." Said the robot, making Taurus scared at the mention of Chaos.

"Y-you have no right-" He said, but was interrupted by the robot.

"No right? Hmm, you used countless Magmodians as _live_ test subjects, but if you want to be specific, 206,390 Magmodians, women and children not spared from the count."

"Those filth have no right to be justified with normal universe laws." Said Taurus, but that statement just made the robot even angrier, and in a few steps the robot connected his knee with Taurus' stomach, kicking the wind out of him.

"H-how dare you." Said Taurus, struggling to get up, but the robot just grabbed him by the scruff of his coat and lifted him up.

"How dare I…" said the robot, as he raised up his hand and white, holographic hexagons formed around his hand and dissipated, revealing a colt 45. magnum, locked and loaded, "how dare you Taurus Harken, the atrocities you have committed are a good enough reason for Chaos's judgment…death."

Taurus' face was nothing but pure fear, "What are you?"

"My name is Chrome, Warrior of Chaos…" _BANG!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Chrome's personal transport_

_Chrome POV._

Another successful mission. I walked slowly to the bridge of my ship and looked at my crew.

"Captain, you have an urgent message from Commander Castellan." Said one of my crewmen.

"Thank you." I said, my armor still on. Ever since I started calling myself 'Chrome', I took off my suit less and less, until I never took it off…at least, not in public. I've also had a change in style, something Ryze said the first time we fought, _"Badass cowboy"_, and so I decided to make myself look like that. I still had my normal armor on, but over it was a tattered brown cloak that covered a majority of my armor, including my hands, but it was split down the middle so when I moved my arms back it would split and become like a cape. On my head was a tattered cowboy hat, big enough that it covered most of my mask, but small enough so I could still see and my signature weapon became the 1st gun I ever used, the colt 45. magnum. I made my way to the communication room and saw a full body hologram of Luke standing and waiting for me.

"Well that took a while." Said Luke

"C'mon, I was only using five percent power on that mission, I didn't really want to over exaggerate myself."

"Yeah, taking out five squadrons of guards, freeing several thousand test subjects and destroying an entire facility, and you call that not over exaggerating?" asked Luke raising an eyebrow.

I couldn't help but laugh at Luke's expression, "Hahaha, so Luke, did you just call me for a friendly chat, or do you have news?"

"Yeah C. Chaos is calling a category six meeting, all Alpha Squad is to report to the Void, regardless of what they are doing." I was a little bit surprised, Chaos hasn't called a category six meeting before, the highest he went was category five, and that was when we were on the brink of universal war.

I quickly ran from the comms. room to the bridge, "Everyone I need to be back at the Void immediately I have a category _six _meeting order from Chaos, and if it's from him, I can't, emphasize _can't, _be late." Everyone started working double time and before you know it, we were in hyperspace jump towards the Void.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Void, Chaos' Counsel Room_

_Chrome POV._

I quickly ran from the air hangar and jumped from roof to roof to get to Chaos' counsel room where he found Luke waiting for him out front.

"C'mon C., you're almost late!" shouted Luke and I bolted through the door, grabbing and carrying Luke by the collar of his shirt and dragged him through the doors of the room and deposited him on his seat.

The counsel room was grand in size and design, it had white walls and was supported by marble pillars, and on the walls were carvings with pictures that showed every event that happened in the universe, from it's creation, to what was happening now. In the middle of the room was a large table with nine chairs lined up in two rows, and seated on them was the entire Alpha Squad and Chaos.

"Well Chrome, you're just on time, have a seat." Said Chaos gesturing to the seat beside him, "And please, no helmets in the room."

"Yes Master." I said, taking off my helmet and hat to reveal my scarred face and eye and sitting down.

"Chrome, have you been putting on the ointment for your scar?" asked Dustin, or as we like to call him, Fire eye. Dustin was a Son of Hestia and he as a sword that comes from a wristband that he catches on fire named Flamer. His powers are that he has complete control over fire and Greek fire and he can make food and drink appear at will. He is looks 15 years old, but sometimes they can be older, so I'd say he's really about 122 years old, his eyes also changes color, sometimes they can be hazel, but they can also be fiery red, but only when he uses his powers, or when he's mad. Normally Dustin dresses like Chaos, all white, kinda fitting his job as chief of the Science and Magic Department, but he also runs the hospitals around the Void.

"No, sorry Fire, I just think the scar would look cool." I replied.

"Look cool, not many people see your face anyways Chrome." Said Shadow. Shadow was the head of Chaos' stealth corps and Chaos' personal assassin. He can literally become the shadows, which makes him a deadly assassin, he can teleport in broad daylight and often uses that to pop in and out of battle, or sneak up on his enemies. Shadow wears **(Assassins Creed robe in black.) **a black hooded robe with a silver outline. On his waist were two Hi-point .45 ACP, semi-automatic, blowback-operated pistols and a stygian iron, double bladed sword. Shadow may be one of the deadliest people in the Alpha Squad, but he was a bigger drama queen than Zeus.

"Well we can see his face…" Said Dove

"Drama queen!" finished Angel. Dove and Angel were twins and in appearance, they look about eleven years old, but if you were to count in total years, they would each be 200 years old. They look like regular ten year olds, they both had jeans and a t-shirt saying, "little angels" and on the backs of their shirts were a picture corresponding to their names. The only thing different about them was that they had the combined intelligences of more than six Einstein brains combined, and they had pure white wings on their backs.

"I am not a drama queen!" shouted Shadow

"Well, would a drama queen say…" Said Dove, but was silenced by Distance, or Zoë.

"Quiet you three, you've stalled the meeting long enough, and did you really have to throw Luke on his chair?" Said Zoë. Zoë hadn't changed much, her long, silky black hair was cut short, coppery-like skin, the silver circlet around her head disappeared, slightly upturned nose, and her creepy glare still made me feel awkward, but I learned to cope. The only thing different was she lost her medieval-like speech, but still had her bow and arrow from her time as Artemis' lieutenant and she wore a hood with a crescent moon on it, but now it was off.

"Well, I had to come in with style." I replied, Zoë just gave me a glare and I shuddered.

"You two can duke it out later, right now we're in a category six meeting." Said Ryze, reminding everyone.

"Thank you Ryze." Said Chaos

"Yes master, why did you call such a large meeting." Asked Shadow

"*sigh, I hate to tell some of you this…" said Chaos, looking at me, "we have a very important mission. A powerful entity has reawakened and plans to take over a planet."

"That's it?" said Angel,

"We've handled threats like that a lot of times, why the high category?" asked Dove

"Because, the entity is the eternal pit Tartarus, and he plans to take over the original planet, Earth." I literally slammed my fist on the table as pure anger and rage filled me.

"Woah C., calm down." Said Luke, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Kid, we all know your history, but you can't let loose your temper, _again._" Ryze said, and he was right, the last time I lost my temper, Chaos had to rebuild an entire star-system, luckily uninhabited.

"Aside from Chrome's turbulent history, why category six again?" asked Dustin

"Category six, because Tartarus didn't awaken, but was _woken up._" Said Chaos

"W-who would wake up Tartarus?" asked Zoë

"I don't know, but if he was powerful enough to wake up Tartarus, his power must rival my own." Everyone was shocked, Chaos was the most powerful being in the universe and someone was able to match his power.

"What must we do Master?" asked Luke

"I will leave first with Chrome to meet the Olympians and offer our aid." I stiffened at the sound of the Olympians, Luke noticed this and looked at me worriedly, "I'll leave the rest of you and your respective departments to prepare for battle and meet us as soon as possible. Prepare for a level seven attack."

"Yes Master." Said everyone in the room

"Dismissed, except for you Chrome." And everyone except me filed out of the room

"Good luck kid." Whispered Ryze, patting my shoulder as he left

"Yes Master." I said

"Chrome, I know of your hate for Earth, but you cannot kill anyone, you need to keep your cool and max your power to 50%, ok?"

"Yes."

"Chrome, I need you to promise, swear on your mother's name."

I'm surprised Chaos used my mother's name cause he knows if I swear on that, it's more binding to me than swearing on the Styx.

"I swear." I said

"Good, pack your stuff, we leave in 30 min." said Chaos and I put on my helmet and walked to my house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Olympus_

_Annabeth POV. _**(The moment you've all been waiting for)**

It's been 100 years to the day we all made the biggest mistake of our lives. After Percy was killed, everyone was granted godhood. Travis and Connor were the gods of tricks and deception, Clarisse became the minor goddess of war and goddess of weaponry, Piper became the goddess of desire and charm, Leo became the god of fire and innovation, Jason became the god of heroes, Thaila became minor goddess of storms and still lieutenant of Artemis' Hunt, Frank became the minor god of animals and god of change, Hazel became the goddess of jewels and earth, Nico became the god of bones and caretaker and punisher of the fields of Asphodel, Elysium and the Fields of Punishment, _Caleb_ became the god of ice and rain and I became the minor goddess of strategy and goddess of architecture. One year after Percy was executed, a demigod who was a friend of Caleb said that he and Caleb both framed Percy for all the crimes and destroyed his life. The demigod also confessed that he was sent by Caleb to steal a love potion from the Hecate cabin and spike Annabeth's drink. He also claimed to have used a hallucination potion on the demigod witnesses in Percy's trial, which made them think that it was Percy who killed Octavian, not the monsters. Zeus immediately tried to remove Caleb's immortality, but failed, as once godhood is given it can't be removed. Everyone felt guilt of how they treated Percy, especially me, and no one has forgiven themselves since. Poseidon hasn't been the same; the seas have lost their normal beauty and are now a picture of sadness for all demigods. Zeus made Percy a constellation in the skies, so now at every counsel meeting we look up at Percy's constellation, a picture of a sword, Riptide, called the "The Betrayed Heroes Blade."

Zeus just called a counsel meeting for all gods and goddesses, so right now everyone is siting in the Olympian counsel room.

"I call this counsel meeting to a start." Boomed Zeus,

"Recently, attacks have been placed on both camps Half-Blood and Jupiter, all of which have been repelled but we cannot keep them back for long." Said Jason

"Daughter, do you have any ideas who have caused these attacks?" asked Zeus to my mom

"No father, I have not yet pinpointed the exact location of where the attacks originate, but they seem to come from a similar point to where Gaia, or Terra, circulated her attacks."

Everyone looked down in disappointment, until a voice broke the silence, "I think I can help with that."

Everyone turned to the voice to see a crack in the space, yes you heard me, a crack, in the space in front of us. The crack opened to reveal two men, the man in front had a white suit and white fedora, but his eyes were like space. The other guy looked like some robot-cowboy, he had a suit made of technology that I have never seen before, but around him was a tattered brown robe and on his head was a helmet and a tattered cowboy hat.

"Good day Olympians." Said the man

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT A COUNSEL MEETING!" shouted Zeus, throwing a lightning bolt at the man, but it disintegrated before it could even touch the man.

"Where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Chaos, creator of the universe." Said Chaos, causing Zeus to turn pale and all the Olympians to bow and we followed suit, except for Caleb.

"You should be bowing." Said the robot-cowboy

"I don't bow to anyone." Said Caleb, but the robot just disappeared and reappeared in front of Caleb, pointing a revolver at his face.

"Show some respect you pompous brat, or I'll blow your head off, I know you can't die but it should hurt," said the robot

"I see you've met my second in command, Chrome." Said Chaos, gesturing to the robot-cowboy; "He's had a…turbulent history with you Olympians so I suggest you play nice."

"Lord Chaos, you said you know who threatens us?" asked Hades

"You should know too Hades, he's pretty much your neighbor in the underworld." Said Chaos, and realization hit the god.

"T-Tartarus?" said Hades, and the room darkened at he pit's name.

"Yes, and I come to offer my aid." Said Chaos, "My warrior will be staying at your camp until the rest of my forces arrive."

"Wait, lord Chaos." I shouted

"Yes my dear?"

"Is it true you can bring people back from the dead?"

"Yes."

"Did you bring Percy Jackson back?" everyone was shocked at my question.

And as Chaos disappeared he answered, "Yes."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cliffhanger, cliffhanger, I'll put Pe-Chrome's stay in camp in the next chapter. See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Return

_Olympian Counsel Room_

_Chrome POV._

After Chaos left me in Olympus _alone, _it took every fiber of my being not to kill everyone, but I managed.

"So Chrome, if you plan on staying in Camp Half-Blood, my daughter shall show you the way." Said Athena gesturing to Anna… I mean… _her._

"No need, I can find my own way." I said, jumping off Olympus, yes I did say that.

I used my short-range teleport to get to camp before I landed on the ground. Everyone in camp literally jumped back in fear when I appeared in the middle of all the cabins. As I looked around, a familiar face came trotting towards me.

"You must be Chaos' warrior, Chrome." Said Chiron,

"Yes I am" I replied

"Well we can't just let you stay out here through out the war, you may stay in the Big House guestroom."

"No thank you sir, I have my own cabin." I said, "Just tell your campers to back off."

Chiron gestured for everyone to back off and I got to work, "Suit, access holo-shop."

"_Access granted, welcome Lord Chrome, you have: 1,743,904 credits available for purchase." _Said the robot clerk

"Store, camp number 4., extra large." I said

"_Accepted." _Said the voice and the shop closed.

I waited a few seconds later and the shop returned, _"Package arrived."_

Then I looked up and saw a giant metal box head straight for camp and it crashed in front of me. The box then started transforming and when it finished a large cabin was in front of me. The cabin was pure white and was the largest in the entire camp it had about seven stories that holds each of the Alpha Squad and their respective departments. Outside it seems it could only fit about 20 people each story, but inside it could fit more than half the Chaos army, also there were black spirals that revolved around the cabin, if you touched one of them, you'd be teleported to another spiral, and vice versa. The 1st story was for the Tankers, cause if anyone wanted to get to the other levels they needed to pass the toughest department in the army, the 2nd level was for Dustin's department, the 3rd level was for Zoë's, the 4th for the stealth corps, the 5th level was for Dove and Angel, the 6th for Luke and the 7th as my personal room.

"Chiron, call all the head counselors and immortal campers, I need to speak to them in the Chaos cabin." I said and Chiron just nodded and trotted away. I made my way past the defenses and teleported to my room where I took off my suit and took a 15 min nap.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Chaos Cabin_

_Chrome POV._

I woke up from my nap at the sound of a doorbell. I checked the cameras to see all the head counselors and Chiron waiting outside the defenses. I slapped on my armor, put on my cloak and let the campers through, although I was tempted to send the Cornelian Blood Drainers on most of them. Everyone from the second Titan war and the war with Gaia was there, along with some new people from the minor god cabins. They all made their way to the meeting room and took a seat, the meeting room was similar to the counsel room back on the Void, except less intricate and more chairs. I walked into the room and everyone's eyes turned to me, some had the look of awe, respect, and even fear.

"So, is everyone here?" I asked and only my old friend Grover, the new lord of the Wild **(I may have forgot to mention that in the last chapter) **replied:

"No, we still have one guy left." Just then the doors opened and who I saw coming in kinda shocked me. He looked like me when I was 16 years old, tan skin, and sea-green eyes, the only thing different was he had blonde hair and Annabeth looked happy…no, overjoyed to see him.

_Grr, probably another man she found. _I thought angrily

"Andy!" she shouted to the kid, running towards him and giving him a bear hug. I didn't even know she could do that.

"Good to see you too." Andy replied

"Hello young Andreas." Said Chiron

"Hello master." He said, bowing to Chiron and he smiled

"Ehem…" I said, grabbing the attention of Annabeth, Andy and Chiron, "take a seat kid."

Annabeth tried to charge at me, but the Andy kid stopped her and he approached me, "Hi, my name is Andy."

"Chrome." I said, he held his hand out to me but I dismissed it.

He then took his seat while Annabeth was giving me a death glare, but again I ignored it, "Now we can start, what's the status of the campers?"

"We have about 550 campers, 50 pegasi, and a basic sword and armor set for each camper." Said Clarisse

"Good, the defenses?"

"The camps borders have weakened slightly, but Peleus has fully matured and can probably take out 20 monsters in one go." Said Annabeth

"When are the rest of your "great army" coming?" asked Caleb

"You should know how to hold your tongue, and the rest of the army will come in one or two days." I said, glaring at Caleb behind my mask

"Now if that's it, the meeting is dismiss-" but Annabeth interrupted me.

"Wait, Chrome." She said

"Yes?"

"Chaos said Percy Jackson was revived into your army, is it true?" Everyone, especially Andy looked at me in anticipation.

_*Sigh, I was hoping she wouldn't ask that question. _I thought, "Percy Jackson was revived moments after he died, the spirit you put in the stars was a part of Percy's essence left behind. I don't know where he currently serves, but I know him as a powerful warrior, and a high-ranking soldier in the army. He holds know love or kinship with anyone from this world except his deceased mother and step-father." Everyone went silent, sad that I didn't miss them at all but the silence was broken when the doors burst open again and a young demigod came running through in full armor.

"Nathan, what is it?" asked Annabeth

"Annabeth, we've spotted a large army of monsters heading this way!" he shouted and everyone bolted to the doors, but remotely closed them.

"What are you doing, we have to protect camp!" shouted Leo

"Yes I know, but let the campers stand behind the borders, I need my morning workout." I said, cracking my knuckles and shocking everyone.

"Y-you can't possibly handle all those monsters by yourself?!" exclaimed Clarisse

"Yes I can, kill any who get through, I'll handle the rest." I said, letting everyone out while I just walked out and walked up to Half-Blood Hill.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Chrome POV._

I got to the top of the hill and took notice of the army of monsters. The army covered most of the field, and from what I could see there were a large number of Empousai, Cyclops, and Hellhounds. I could see some Hydras, Drakons, and Laistrygonian Giants.

"Computer, scan army." I said

"_Scanning…scan complete. Total of 5,595 enemy contacts and one titan." _

_Hmm, a titan, Tartarus probably wanted this to end. _I thought, "Computer, scan titan, full bio."

"_Scanning…scan complete. Hyperion, Titan of Light and Lord of the East, main weapons are: Imperial Gold Sword, Pyrokinesis, and Photokinesis. Best course of action: douse with water to extinguish flames or frost crystals." _

"Thank you computer." I said and teleported to the front of the demigod army.

"There are about 5,500 monsters and Hyperion the Titan, all of you will stay behind the borders, I'll handle the army." I said, making the demigods look at me like I was crazy.

"You can't face an army, you'll be killed!" shouted a demigod

"Watch me." I said before teleporting to the army of monsters. I took one look back and saw the demigods were staying put.

_Good, they aren't idiots. _I thought, "Computer, battle track four."

"_Playing, Shoot to Thrill by AC DC _**(Insert music here.)**_" _

"_Intro" _I summoned my revolvers, charged at the army and let loose.

"_All you women, who want a man on the street, but you don't know which way you wanna turn." _I turned a bunch of Giants into monster dust

"_Just keep a comin' and put your hand out to me, 'cause I'm the one who's gonna make you burn." _I summoned a bunch of grenades and dropped them, taking out a majority of the Empousai and some dumb Hydras who swallowed the grenades.

"_I'm gonna take you down- down, down, down. So don't you fool around!" _I shot and killed a Drakon.

"_I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger!" _I summoned a mini-gun.

"_Shoot to thrill, play to kill, too many women, with too many pills. Shoot to thrill, play to kill, I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will, yeah!" _I teleported to the middle of the army, pulled the trigger and blasted away with the mini-gun.

"_I'm like evil, I get under your skin, just like a bomb ready to blow!" _I jumped on a Drakon and threw a high explosive grenade down it's throat, jumped off and continued my work.

"'_Cause I'm illegal, I got everything that all you women might need to know!" _I quick summoned a bazooka and fired on a bunch of Cyclops and Giants.

"_I'm gonna take you down- down, down, down. So don't you fool around!" _ I summoned my revolvers and started blasting away.

"_I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger!" _I stopped when I found all the Drakons and Cyclops in front of me.

"_Shoot to thrill, play to kill, too many women, with too many pills. Shoot to thrill, play to kill, I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will!" _I jumped around and threw a few grenades and Greek firebombs, which blew away the monsters easily.

"'_Cause I shoot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill I can't get enough and I can't get my thrill! I shoot to thrill, play to kill, Yeah…pull the trigger! Pull it, pull it, pull the trigger!" _I summoned landmines and threw it in front of unsuspecting Hellhounds and they blew up into piles of monster dust.

_Solo _I summoned my revolvers again, but this time with blades on the barrels and hacked away.

"_Shoot to thrill, play to kill, too many women, with too many pills. Shoot to thrill, play to kill, I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will!" _I summoned a laser wristband **(like the ones iron man had in the last battle of Iron Man 2)** and sliced a bunch of monsters in half.

"'_Cause I shoot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill I can't get enough and I can't get my thrill! I shoot to thrill, play to kiiiill!" _I shot a Giant in the head and threw his disintegrating body at other Giants, blinding them with monster dust.

_Break. _I killed the blinded Giants and some Cyclops that were beside them.

"_Shoot you down, yeah. I'm gonna get you down to the bottom, and shoot you, I'm gonna shoot you." _I summoned a flamethrower.

"_Ooh hoo, yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm gonna shoot you down. Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna get you down, down, down, down." _I incinerated all the monsters in front of me.

"_Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down. Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ooooooh!" _I kept on setting monsters on fire until I ran out of gas.

_Break. _I summoned an RPG and fired at the last remaining Hydras.

"_I'M GONNA SHOOT TO THRILL! PLAY TO KILL!" _the last hellhound fell.

"_Shoot to thriiiiill, yeah, oh yeah!" _every monster died until it was just Hyperion and me.

"Aaah, Hyperion, my favorite Titan." I said

"H-how, who are you?" he asked

"My name is Chrome, Warrior of Chaos, and I have been assigned to protect this camp, and that means killing you." I said, summoning my revolvers with blades at the end.

"So, you work for my grandfather. Well if you want to kill me, go ahead and try." Hyperion drew his sword.

Hyperion attacked 1st, throwing a fireball at me, but I easily dodged and shot him with a special bullet with liquid nitrogen and a frost crystal in the tip, so when it hit the titan his armor froze. He seemed to only get angrier, melted the ice off and charged, but I blocked his hit with my gun and shot Hyperion in the arm with the other gun. His arm froze and broke off, impossible to him because he was made of fire, but I just smirked behind my masked and finished him off. I shot his other arm, and since he couldn't deflect it shattered his arm, I then took out his legs and I left just the torso and head.

"Sp-spare me." he stuttered, but I just pointed my gun at his head.

"Not this time, Αναπαύσου εν ειρήνη (rest in peace)." I said before blowing his head off and sending him back to Tartarus.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Camp Half-Blood_

_Andy POV._

That guy was a beast! He took out an entire army all by himself, lucky he's on our side. He came back through the camp borders, his cloak scorched and covered in monster dust, but otherwise unharmed.

"How many got through?" he asked me

"T-ten." I stuttered, I was tempted to say, _Ten out of the 5,500!_

"Huh, I was sloppy, usually it's only one or two, meh, that's what I get for going on 12% power." He said

_12% power! _I thought

"If you need me, I'll be in my cabin." He said walking to the new Chaos cabin.

_If he's that powerful, what'll the rest of his army be like? _I thought to myself dispersing all the campers and returning to my cabin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Beach Night Time_

_Chrome POV._

I made my way out of the Dinning Pavilion after dinner and went to my cabin. But I had a second thought and turned the other direction towards the beach. I made my way past the trees and into the clearing, but who I saw there shocked me. I saw Annabeth crying and holding a picture of everyone after the second titan war. I panicked so I initiated the cloaking function on my suit, not very effective, but still hard to see me with. I crept closer and listened in on what she was saying.

"Percy, I'm sorry, if you can hear me, please forgive me." she said between sobs.

_She…actually misses me. _I thought and I decided to come out of cloak before she does anything she, or I'll regret.

"What are you crying about?" I asked, Annabeth immediately snapped her head in my direction and wiped away her tears.

"H-how long?" she asked

"Long enough." I said, sitting down beside her, "Wanna talk about it?"

_You idiot, she broke your heart into a million pieces, turn and run now! _Shouted my mind, but it was already too late.

"The big-bad monster killer has a conscience?" she said

"No, I just hate seeing people hurt."

"Fair enough, Percy Jackson probably told you how he died right?" she asked and I touched my left eye, where my scar was.

"We've…shared stories." I replied

"Well, the bastard Caleb Thomson, he used potions and trickery to ruin and kill Percy, and before he died I broke his heart." She started another sobbing fit, but I calmed her down.

"If you really feel bad, why are you with that Andy guy?" I asked, but she just laughed in response.

"What?" I asked, oblivious to what she was laughing about.

"It's just that, Andy isn't my boyfriend or anything, gods I don't know why people think that."

"Who is he then?"

Annabeth sighed and I prepared for whatever she was about to say, "*sigh, Andy is not my boyfriend, he's my…son."

If my brain could fly out of my head, they would.

"S-son? With w-who?" I asked, praying to Chaos that it wasn't Caleb.

"His full name is Andreas Chase Jackson, son of Perseus Jackson, the guy I was crying for." Now my brain actually exploded

_I have a son?! _I thought, "H-how?"

"Well, the story goes like this…" she said, telling me the story of how Andy, or Andreas was born.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Done! I had to pull out a lot of battle gore from my mind for the battle scene, I decided to make the chapter longer, but Annabeth's story will come later, MUHAHAHAHA. Hope you guys liked!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reinforcements

_Athena Cabin, 100 years ago_

_Annabeth POV._

_It's my fault that he died, I could have done something, but I had to stay and watch, all because of that son of a bitch Caleb. _I thought

Everything was set, my cabin mates were in the pavilion having dinner, knife, the bowl of Gorgon blood, Drakon poison, Centaur blood, and poisonous plants from the underworld, in short…god killer. I dipped the knife in the bowl and lifted it out, soaked in my god killer poison, I slowly brought it to my throat and readied myself for what I was about to do.

_See you in the skies Seaweed Brain, sorry mom. _I thought, but unfortunately I was heard. My mom immediately flashed in and ripped the knife out of my hand and incinerated it in her hand.

"ANNABETH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted mom, but I just broke down crying in front of her.

"I-it's all my f-fault." I said, mom stroking my hair

"It is not your fault, Percy died, it was everyone's mistake, even your grandfather's"

"H-how can I live with m-myself after how I treated him. I have nothing to live and love for anymore." I said, looking up at my mom and she put on her thinking face until she came up with an idea.

"Annabeth, do you know how you were born?" she asked, an easy question.

"Y-yeah, I'm a thought child, a child born from your thoughts so you don't have to break your oath."

"Yes, and I give that gift to you." I was confused, and that's saying something.

"W-what?"

"You say you have nothing, well I'm giving you something, a child." I was shocked by my mom's gift, "Just think about the person you love and eventually nature will take it's course."

She then put her finger to my head and I closed my eyes as a bright light surrounded me. After the light disappeared, I opened my eyes and thanked my mother, "Thank you mom."

"You're welcome Annabeth." She then flashed out and left me alone in the cabin, staring at the ashes of the knife and thinking about Percy.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Beach, Present time_

_Chrome POV._

"After a few months, mom's gift worked and I was pregnant. Everyone thought it was some campers' kid, but when I told them what happened everyone was overjoyed that the 'Seaweed Brain line', as Thaila put it, continued." She said, finishing up her story.

"Andy is neither Athena, nor Poseidon's child so he has the right to stay in either the Poseidon or Athena cabin, but he mostly stays in the Athena cabin with me, but sometimes moves to the Poseidon cabin to be closer to his dad. He has my smarts, Seaweed Brain's powers, heroism and thick headedness." I inwardly chuckled at how alike Andy and me were, but I still was trying to process that I had a son for 100 years and I never knew about it.

"Umm, mom, what are you doing." Said a voice and we both turned around to Andy staring at us from the trees.

"Oh Andy, I was just telling Chrome about dad." His face immediately brightened at my name.

"Oh, is it true dad is in the Chaos army? Can I meet him?" he asked.

"*Laugh, Hahaha, you are just like your father, I'm pretty sure he'd like to meet you kid." I said rubbing his blonde hair.

"Heh, thanks." He said, "Well, it's getting late, we should be getting to sleep."

"Yeah, time to hit the sack." Said Annabeth yawning, "Well, good night Chrome."

I nodded in response and teleported into my room, took off my armor and smacked down on my bed.

_Well this is gonna be fun. _I thought, picturing Luke and everyone when I tell them I have a son.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Chaos Cabin_

_Chrome POV._

I woke up to the sound of an explosion shaking the camp. I bolted out of bed and put on my armor. I teleported to the camp borders where the demigods were already assembled.

"What happened, how did the monsters get past our watchmen?" I shouted

"They must've snuck up on us while we were sleeping, they've only started firing now." Said Clarisse.

"Your reinforcements would come in handy right now!" shouted Travis and Connor

"They are still on the way, for now just hold our until the come. Computer scan enemies." I said.

"_Scanning…scan complete, total enemy contacts: 10,350 and three titans. Titan count: Atlas, Titan of Endurance and Bearer of Heaven, Hyperion, Titan of Light and Lord of the East and Kronos, Titan of Time and King of all Titans."_

_Damn, Atlas (who's holding the sky, gotta look into that), Hyperion(how'd he reform so fast), Kronos (didn't Luke kill him), looks like this is supposed to be their final attack._ I thought, "DEMIGODS, THIS TIME I WANT YOU OUT ON THE FIELD, SHOW NO MERCY, FIGHT LIKE HELL!"

"Chrome, how many are there?" asked Annabeth,

"*Sigh, about 10,000, the only way we can win is if my reinforcements arrive."

"Can't you go full power or something 'oh awesome warrior of Chaos'." Said Caleb

"Unless you want to blow up the Milky Way, I suggest my full power shouldn't be used." I said, glaring at Caleb

"Well then let's fight!" said Andy, drawing his sword, from what I could see was similar to Riptide.

_Huh, he is like me. _I thought, "CHARGE!"

Every demigod in camp attacked the monster army, potions, flashes of light, Greek fire bombs and the occasional perfume bottle from the Aphrodite cabin flew overhead, hitting the monsters. I hacked, slashed and shot with different swords and guns, using about 15% power. But then I heard a scream and a roar and I saw my old friend the Minotaur in full battle armor holding his axe over a demigod, but then I looked closer and saw the demigod was Andy. I teleported towards him and shielded him with my body, but instead of the axe coming down on me, a celestial bronze shield came flying out of the side and knocked off one of the Minotaur's horns. He roared in pain and fell to the ground, the shield continued to bounce off different monsters, killing or knocking them out until it finally returned to its owner back on Half-Blood hill. And it's owner being none other than the number two in the Alpha Squad, Ryze Bane.

"I leave you alone for two days, and you get knocked down by a walking hamburger, you bring shame to my trainin' kid." He said in mock horror.

"Well, that's what I get for not trying to kill everyone." I said sarcastically

"C'mon C. 15%, I thought you're going soft." I heard Luke on the comm. link

"Soft, psh, you're underestimating me."

"Excuse me boys, but we're in the middle of a warzone aren't we?" said Zoë

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Did you break a bone already Chrome?" asked Dustin on a flying wheelchair.

"Dustin, are you on a flying wheelchair?"

"Yeah, one of my inventions malfunctioned and broke my leg." He said

"Ouch."

"I still say our entrance could've been better." Complained Shadow

"Yeah yeah drama queen." Said Dove

"When can we kill stuff?" asked Angel

"Now, guys, attack pattern Gamma 3." I said and everyone got into positon

"What was that?" asked Andy

"My reinforcements." I replied as the Chaos army appeared from all sides. The demigods and monsters took notice to this and stopped to check whose side they were on, that would be obvious soon.

"HOT SHOTS, FIRE!" shouted Zoë, signaling a rain of energy arrows, which disintegrated all the monsters, but left the campers unscathed.

"AIR FORCE, RELEASE THE BOMBS!" shouted Dove and Angel as large, black, flying boats, similar to the Argo II, but no Dragon on the tip. Large missiles and bombs fell from the sky and nailing the monsters.

"Stealth Corps, engage." Said Shadow, appearing out of the forests behind the monsters with a bunch of ninja-looking guys and assassinating the army from behind.

"TANKERS, CRUCH EM'!" shouted Ryze, and from behind Half-Blood hill came the tankers, an army of soldiers with large weapons, some of them were wearing suits that were about ten feet tall made of celestial bronze and dome heads **(refer to the Anti-Monitor suit from Green Lantern animated series)**

"ATTACK!" shouted Luke and the brunt of our army came charging in, killing all monsters in sight.

"Well, this is going well." I said, while the Minotaur slowly got up and glared at me.

"Hey Andy, wanna kill this meathead?" I asked

"All right!" he exclaimed.

The Minotaur was angry, he charged and blindly started swinging his axe, but I kept on dodging and Andy did the same. We both were battling in perfect synch, I provided cover fire with my revolvers while Andy got close and slashed at the Minotaur. He bellowed in pain and picked up a Hellhound and tossed it at Andy, but I shot it with an exploding bullet and it became monster-dust. I teleported next to Andy and grabbed his arm.

"Hope you ain't afraid of heights." I said before tossing Andy in the air, at first he was scared, but then he got the idea.

He flipped in the air, avoiding another monster from the Minotaur and landed on his head. The Minotaur tried to smack him off, but Andy stabbed his sword through his skull, turning it into a large pile of monster-dust.

"That…was…awesome!" he shouted, smiling, but it was short lived when a fireball came flying towards him.

I knocked him out of the way, but I had to take the blast and was sent back but still on my feet.

"Not so tough when you're outnumbered are you, Warrior of Chaos." Said Hyperion

"This is the man who beat you? He doesn't look so bad." Said Atlas, removing his weapon, a hammer with an axe blade on one side and a hammer on the other.

"Don't be fooled like I was, he took my whole force yesterday alone."

"Silence, if this is grandfather's best, then we have to expect everything." Said Kronos

"So, Tartarus is finally sending the big guns." I said

"You're a funny one, this is gonna be fun." Said Kronos, lifting his scythe up and slashing at me. I jumped in the air, summoned my revolvers and let loose, but the bullets seemed to glance off the Titan harmlessly, and before I knew it, Atlas was behind me. He raised his hammer in the air and hit me with the hammer side of his weapon, sending me back to the ground. Hyperion then started firing fireballs at the crater I was in, destroying it more. When the dust cleared I was standing outside the crater, my cloak completely incinerated and my hat barely holding together.

"Hahaha, is this all you got, and to think you beat Hyperion." Boasted Kronos, but instead of me cowering in fear like they wanted, I let out a loud laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Atlas

"Nothing, it's just, you're so cocky that you never noticed I was only going 15% power."

"If we're really that cocky, go as high as you can, we can take anything." Said Hyperion

"If you say so." I said, summoning a new cloak, "Weapon summon, Time and Space."

"_Error, password required." _Said the computer

"*Sigh, Weapon summon, Time and Space, code: God Killer."

"_Password Accepted." _Just then, two swords appeared in my hands, one of them had a four foot silver blade, and the guard was a silver clock with small black indentations that looked like hour and minute hand that actually ran. The second sword looked like my arm and eye, black space floating in the blade, galaxies and stars everywhere, but the guard was a six-pointed star shaped guard that was pure white.

"These two swords are called Time and Space, and they each have powers specific to their name." I said, holding the swords up

"What do you mean?" asked Kronos, looking at the sword with his domain as it's power.

"Well, for instance, Time can speed up, slow down, or turn back time." I said, slashing the ground, turning the grass from green to brown then to no grass at all in an instant.

"Space however, I can use to travel through space indefinitely, send objects to other places, or completely destroy the space around a person." I said, cutting the air in front of me, creating a large tear and stepping through it.

"Where did he go?" asked Hyperion

"Right here." I whispered, stabbing him in the back with Space, sucking him into the blade screaming.

"W-what did you do to him?" asked Atlas with fear in his eyes.

"Oh nothing, just send him to the planet Neptune where he'll probably freeze to death." I said, making the titans step back.

"Grr, I will not be defeated so easily!" shouted Kronos, "Atlas attack!"

Atlas reluctantly charged, but I rose Time in the air and stopped him mid-charge, "You Titans never learn do you."

I slashed Atlas with space and sent him back to Mt. Tamalpais.

"Now Kronos, why don't we finish this." I said, drawing closer to the Titan of Time and for every step I took he took two steps back.

"Grr, I am the lord of the Titans, and I will not go down without a fight!" he charged at me and started a fury of slashes, but I blocked them all. I eventually got tired of waiting and went on the offensive. I blocked his scythe and counter attacked and slashed his body with Time, freezing him from the waist down.

"Any last words Kronos?" I asked, holding space at his throat

"Catch." He said, throwing his scythe at Andy, who was watching the entire fight. My eyes widened and I quickly slashed Kronos' throat, sending him to the sun and tore the space in front of me, going to Andy.

"ANDY!" I shouted, at my wide-eyed son, he looked at me as I blocked the scythe, but not without cracking part of my helmet, revealing my scar.

"Y-your face." He said, looking at my scar, I quickly covered it up

_Shit. _I thought "It's nothing, an old wound." Luckily Luke came running over before I had to say more.

"C. the monsters are retreating and…wait, who's that?" he asked, pointing to Andy.

"Luke, this is Andreas Chase Jackson, son of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Luke looked at me with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open, but I gave him a look that said _I'll tell you later. _

He nodded and everyone walked back to camp, some holding the injured and carrying them to camp. I was about to walk away, but Andy grabbed my arm, "What happened?"

I sighed and replied, "Betrayal" I said, leaving Andy on the battlefield, and some Apollo camper tending to his wounds.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Chaos Cabin_

_Chrome POV._

I was called by Ryze to meet him and the Alpha Squad in the meeting room. I walked into the room and saw the Alpha Squad was all there, Dustin was tweaking his wheelchair, Shadow was shining his guns, Dove and Angel were fighting about some "Chaos crystal generator" or something like that, Zoë was inspecting her bow, mumbling something about "stupid men touching her stuff", Luke was eyeing me weirdly and Ryze was waiting for me at the helm of the table.

"Kid, you came, now we're all here, is there something you want to tell us?" he asked, everyone's eyes on me.

"*Sigh, ok, but you all have to swear not to freak out." I said and everyone nodded.

"Alright, so you know that kid, Andy." I said, everyone nodded again

"Well, his name is Andreas Chase Jackson, my…son." I said, but despite swearing, everyone freaked out, Dustin tweaked a wrong wire and electrocuted himself, Dove and Angel's mouths hung open, Shadow dropped the gun he was shinning and looked at me, Zoë stopped looking at her bow and fainted on the table, Luke looked at me, less confused than before and Ryze just stood there.

"Dustin, could you please revive Distance." Asked Ryze, and Dustin nodded, his eyes turning red like embers, and a small fireball forming in his hands. He threw the fireball at Zoë's butt and she yelped in surprise.

Luke spoke before Zoë could start raining arrows on Dustin, "How?"

"Well…" I said, retelling Annabeth's story of how Andy was born.

"Damn, she really does miss you." Said Luke

"Yes, and she seemed to feel bad about what she did to you Chrome." Said Zoë, looking at me with soft eyes.

"*Sigh, No Zoë, I still don't have any thoughts of revealing myself to the camp." I said, reading what she was about to say.

"Well that's gonna complicate things." Said Ryze

"What do you mean?"

"Uhh, who wants to tell him?" asked Ryze, but no one raised their hands, "Luke, how about you?"

"M-me?" Luke stuttered

"Tell me what?" I asked, looking at Luke

"Umm, ok, so C., back on Olympus the gods agreed to accept the help of our army, hence the reason we're here…" He stopped there

"Go on."

"Well, the Olympians agreed, but only if you take off your mask tomorrow." He said, and I was tempted to use Space and send Zeus to Tartarus.

"WHAT!" I shouted,

"Sorry C. but we got no choice, it's either that or Chaos sends us to Krion for guard duty." Said Luke, and no one want's to get stuck on the junk planet for guard duty.

"Grr, fine." I said, but inside, deep in my heart I was happy my son could know who his father was.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Done, hope you like the chapter! I'm still not sure what to do after Percy reveals himself, so if anyone can give me any good ideas, I'd be happy to put it down!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Back

_Dinning Pavilion_

_Chrome POV._

After I told everyone about Andy, we started discussing the defense of Camp Half-Blood, as well as Camp Jupiter. We decided the best way to defend both camps at once without separating our forces was to combine the camps, and right now the Roman campers were eating with us in the pavilion, Jupiter staying with Zeus, Pluto with Hades, Neptune with Poseidon, and so on.

Since there was no table for my army, I had to buy several dozen for each of the divisions, Dustin got a white table with a black cross and a helix and eye, called the Chaos crest, in the middle, Shadow had a pure black table with two knives crossed over each other, with another Chaos crest in the center, Dove and Angel had a sky-blue table with a large ship, again with the Chaos crest imprinted on the side, Zoë had a silver table with bow and arrow with the Chaos crest between the bow and arrow, Luke had a light brown table and helmet with the crest on the forehead, Ryze had a steel colored table and celestial bronze shield with the crest in the center, and I had a black space-like table with a plain crest.

Everyone was on their own tables, chatting away with their respective divisions, Dustin was tweaking his chair once again, Shadow was talking to his troops about "the grace of assassination", Luke (wearing a hood so he wouldn't be seen) and Zoë (same as Luke) were in the same table, talking softly and blushing at each other, yeah, you could almost see the sexual tension between them, Dove and Angel were working on plans for a new weapon with their other squad, Ryze was showing some of the Tankers new battle techniques, but I was eating alone on my table. You see, the rest of the Alpha Squad have a department or division, but I had none, for the number one in the Alphas commanded the entire army and the only one higher than him or her was Chaos. So, in short, I was always alone, sometimes the others would sit with me, but everyone would always go back to their tables. I was slowly chewing on my steak, my mouthpiece open so I could eat (c'mon, even all powerful warriors have to eat sometime).

I was still thinking about revealing myself to the Olympians, the mere thought made me almost break my fork in half, I had wished for this to be quick and clean, no one finding about me. But then there was Andy, he never got to meet his father, and now that I know about him, and how everyone missed me, I started to rethink on how much I hated them. Of course I hated Caleb, Zeus and the rest of the Olympians for 'killing' me, even my dad. But then there was Annabeth and Andy, they needed me the most and seemed to genuinely want me back. Speaking of Andy, he was walking over to the Athena table, but then he saw me eating alone and decided to change direction over to my table.

"Hey, Chrome, could I sit with you?" literally everyone in the pavilion, even the Romans, looked at him like he was crazy, even I did.

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked, trying to see what he really wanted.

"Dunno, everyone has at least somebody to eat with, but you're all alone. I wanted to change that." He replied, and he was honest. I checked everything, lie detectors, spirit scanners, hell, I even asked Chaos to check him, but even that came out negative.

"Fine." Andy pulled out a seat and sat next to me and chewed on his hamburger and drinking his coke. Then I noticed something, both the hamburger buns and coke were blue, and not just any kind of blue, _my _kind of blue.

"Blue food?" I asked

"Oh yeah, most people find it weird, you're not the 1st." he replied

"No, I mean, why is all I'm asking."

"Well, it kinda started with my mom, she told me about my dad's craving for blue stuff, something to do with my grandmother and my dad's step-dad fighting about how she couldn't make everything blue, and my grandmother started making blue food to prove him wrong." That story brought back the memory of my mom and Smelly-Gabe.

"So one day I decided to try the blue food thing and it kinda stuck." He said, pointing to his blue coke, "Hey, why's your drink blue too?"

The question caught me off guard, but when I looked at my cup I noticed I accidentally put blue coke in it as well.

_Shit, I'm such an idiot. _I thought, "Um…well, I did meet your dad, just once though, he showed me his blue food and let me try. I guess it got stuck with me too."

_Lame excuse, he isn't gonna fall for it. _I thought

"Heh, my dad, what's he like?" he asked looking at me with bright eyes.

_Uhh…how do I say this? _I thought, "Umm…well, your dad is brave, he's willing to do anything to help someone in need, he has no thought for material rewards, and he always seems to make people smile in the end, but he is denser than Drakon skin and always goes into something without a plan."

"Like me!" he said, smiling. Just then, the camp horns blew, signaling the end of lunch, but it blew four times instead of once. Unlike me, and the army of course, everyone looked happy.

"What is happening?" I asked to a grinning Andy

"You don't know?" he asked, I shook my head, "This is the time we hear one of dad's adventures!"

"What?"

"You see, after the war with Gaia, the muses compiled Dad's quests and adventures into nine books, five for the Second Olympian war, and four for the war with Gaia. Every month the immortal campers retell the books to the new ones, it's the only way I can feel the closest to my dad." I was shocked, they made stories of me and told it to people for the past 100 years!

"Alright demigods, time to hear one of Percy Jackson's adventures." Said Chiron to the smiling demigods, "Today's story reader will be Annabeth Chase, goddess of Architecture and minor goddess of Strategy."

Everyone's eyes were on Annabeth as she stepped forward and told my story, "Ok everyone, for the sake of the army of Chaos, we've decided to tell Percy's _entire _story now." She said holding up the 1st book, the title I saw read _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief._

She literally read everything, me finding about the gods, fighting the Minotaur, meeting Annabeth, getting claimed, Medusa, Ares, everything. After telling the betrayal of Luke, she moved on to the next book _Sea of Monsters_, then _The Titans Curse_, after the _Battle of the Labyrinth_, and to end the Titan war, _The Last Olympian. _

At the end of everything, the Alpha squad had different expressions on their faces. Dustin was pale on how many injuries I got in my adventures, Shadow was almost laughing, Zoë was looking at me odd after hearing about how she was back when she was a hunter and when she died, Dove and Angel were grinning at me, Luke was looking down in shame after hearing what he did and how everyone thought of him back then, Ryze was smirking and I was chuckling on how weird I was back then.

"Now we've heard the Second Olympian War, onto the next one, the war with Gaia." Said Annabeth.

She retold everything that happened, what happened with Jason in camp, and me with the Romans. The Romans also perked up at the first mention of their camp and Jason in _The Lost Hero_. There were other books, _Son of Neptune, Mark of Athena, _and _House of Hades. _After that deal was over, everyone in the Alpha squad gave me looks and I was close to laughing at how stupid I was back then. Just as the House of Hades finished, the 14 Olympians (I gave Hades and Hestia thrones instead of godhood, again) flashed in, looking very exited.

"DEMIGODS!" boomed Zeus, which caused everyone, except the Chaos army to bow.

"Lord Zeus, to what do we hold the honor of you and all the Olympian's presence?" asked Chiron.

"Chiron, we have an important announcement!" said Zeus

"Announcement?"

"Yes, we have fully agreed to Chaos' help, as you can see by his full army here." Said Poseidon, gesturing to the Chaos army.

A chorus of hoorays, and "we will win" were heard.

"AND…" said Zeus, quieting everyone down, "We have the honor of knowing the identities of our mysterious helpers."

Everyone in the pavilion looked at the Alpha squad, even Andy was looking at me curiously.

"Please, Alpha Squad, step forward and introduce yourselves!" said Zeus, with as much drama he could muster and we all stepped into view of the whole pavilion.

"_Well, this is gonna suck." _I said over the comm-link to the rest of the Alpha squad and they all nodded in reply.

"Now, remove your hoods." Said Zeus

Dustin went 1st, he was kinda shaky because his mom, Hestia was watching, "Ok, my name is Fire eye, I'm head of the Magic and Science department for Chaos, the reason I'm in this wheelchair is because I broke my leg on one of my experiments. Despite heading Science and Magic, I'm also chief of the hospitals in the Void, our home world. My real name is Dustin Jacobs, the 1st son of Hestia." Dustin removed his mask and nearly all the gods looked at Hestia, who was crying at seeing Dustin.

"Hi mom!" he said, waving to Hestia, and she waved back. Then Dustin stepped back and gave way to Shadow, "Hello Olympians, my name is Shadow, leader of the Stealth Corps of Chaos' army." Black mist started pouring out from Shadow's feet, giving an eerie feel to the pavilion.

"_Shadow, you drama queen." _Said Angel over the comm-link, making Shadow growl a little.

"I am Chaos' personal Assassin, so if he want's something done, I do it. My real name is Máv̱ros Skiá (if you wanna be technical, Greek: μαύρος σκιά, English: Black Shadow), the last son of Erebus and Nyx, Primordial of Shadow and Darkness." Just then, all the shadows in the room started moving towards Shadow. All the Olympians were reaching for their weapons, but something stopped them, and from what I could see, it was their own shadows.

"Nice entrance Shadow." Said Dove

"For the 1st time, that was good drama queen." Said Angel

"Well, I do try." Said Shadow, releasing his hold over the Olympians, but still keeping an eye on them.

"Now it's our turn!" said Dove and Angel in unison. They both stepped forward and shocked everyone when their wings came out from their backs.

"My name is Dove…" said Dove, spreading her wings

"And my name is Angel…" said Angel, spreading her wings

"And we're the heads of the Chaos Air Force and Weapons Depot. Our real names are…"

"Aureola…" said Angel

"And Pinnam Cælum (Latin words; Aureola: Halo, Pinnam: Feather, Cælum: Heaven)." Said Dove.

"We're the twin daughters of Aether, Primordial of Light!" they said, showing off their wings. The gods again were baffled, three children of the Primordial seemed unheard off, and children of some of the most powerful Primordial, not a chance.

Dove and Angel stepped back and Zoë was next.

"_Zoë, how much do you bet Artemis will freak out?" _asked Luke

"_I bet nothing…" _she replied, making Luke sad, _"because I know lady Artemis will freak out…a lot." _

Luke chuckled as Zoë introduced herself, "Hello everyone, my name is Distance, I head the marksmen of the army, the 'Hot Shots', best shooters in the galaxy." And just to prove her point, she notched an energy arrow **(think of the Quincy arrow from Bleach) **and fired at a pillar next to Apollo and nailed a feather from a passing bird, ten feet away. The sun god let out a (manly) scream and everyone was laughing, especially Artemis.

"My real name is Zoë Nightshade, Daughter of Atlas and former lieutenant of Artemis' Hunt." She said, taking off her hood and shocking everyone, especially the Hunters. Artemis was bug-eyed and I think she almost fainted due to her heart rate, yes I was checking.

Zoë then stepped back and let Luke take the stage, "Hey, I don't have a cool codename like the other guys, so I'll get straight to the point, my name is Luke Castellan, yes it's the 'bad guy' from all the stories you just heard, I'm the head of soldier living, welfare and command a majority of the Chaos army."

He then took off his hood and literally all the gods, goddesses and demigods gasped at the former enemy. "L-Luke?" asked Thaila, who came up in front, with tears in her eyes.

"Well, unless you're looking at another Luke, yeah, I guess so." He replied. Thaila then went over to him and punched him in the arm.

"That was for turning to Kronos." She then slapped him in the face

"That's for blaming the gods." Luke half expected to be hit again, but instead, Thaila hugged him in a bone crushing hug, really, I could almost hear the bones breaking.

"And that's for everything else." Said Thaila

"That's great, but I don't want to die again, pleas let me go." He said, almost turning blue.

"Sorry." She said letting go

"Oh, hey dad." Said Luke to his teary dad Hermes.

Luke then stepped back and let Ryze take his turn, "Yo Olympians, my name is Ryze Bane, head combat trainer and leader of the Tankers, the muscle of the army." And as if on que, a chorus of roars and shouts were heard from the Tankers.

"I don't have another name, and I don't have a special parent… not that I can remember." He said looking downcast. You see, Ryze isn't actually a demigod, an alien, or anything. Chaos literally found him at his doorstep. No one knows how he got there, but he was extremely strong and had those celestial bronze shields on his hands since he was found. The Olympians were disappointed at Ryze's history, cause he had none, but the moment of truth for them appeared, my identity.

"Hello, you may already know me, but my name is Chrome, Warrior of Chaos. I have no special division in the army, because I command the entirety of it. I am probably the second most powerful being in the universe and could beat you gods in a heartbeat so don't get any ideas." All the gods looked angry, but they stayed in place.

"All of you may have known me once in your life, especially your immortal campers, my real name is-" I was cut short when the ground started shaking and cracked. Out of the crack spewed out a sort of dark energy, forming a humanoid figure of darkness with pure white eyes.

_Another attack, this is the 3__rd__ time in a row! _I thought, slightly relieved that I didn't have to reveal myself.

"What is that?!" shouted Luke

"Demigods, I, Tartarus, wish a challenge before you perish!" shouted Tartarus

"T-Tartarus?!" exclaimed Poseidon

"Yes, my nephews seemed to be little challenge to you, considering the assistance of my father's forces. So I decided to take you all on myself, now, who wants to die 1st?"

"You don't look so bad, I'll fight you!" shouted Caleb, stepping forward

"Foolish choice demigod." Said Tartarus, pulling out a weapon with two black scythe blades stuck on opposite ends of a staff facing in opposite directions **(I made this up)**.

The gods looked ready to fight, but something held them back and when they looked down, dead, zombie-like hands held them down.

"Hades, what are you doing?" asked Artemis, struggling against the hands.

"It's not me, these are spirits from Tartarus, I have no control over them." Replied Hades, so the gods were forced to watch as Caleb started the battle

Caleb drew his weapon, a large celestial bronze battle-axe and charged at Tartarus, launching ice spikes ahead. The spikes went through Tartarus' body, but not harming him at all, and his scythes clashed with Caleb's axe. Caleb tried a spinning attack, summoning rain to speed him up, but this also made him loose some balance and Tartarus easily knocked him off his feet and pointed his scythe at his neck.

"I didn't even have to use my powers, now who's next?" he said

The gods were about to speak, but someone beat them to it, someone I hoped wouldn't say anything.

"I'll fight!" shouted Andy, stepping forward. I also tried to step forward, but the same undead hands that held the Olympians held me down, and so I was forced to watch.

"Andy, what are you doing?" asked Annabeth, scared for him.

"Relax mom, I'll be fine." He said, smiling.

"Hahaha, is a child all you have!" laughed Tartarus.

"I'm not a child, my name is Andreas Chase Jackson, son of Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus!" said Andy, drawing his sword and going into battle stance. Now that I get a closer look, I see his sword has an inscription written on it: Ανακλυσμός βʹ, _Riptide II. _

"Son of Perseus Jackson, I've heard about your father, most of the things that get put down in my pit say his name all the time." Said Tartarus

"Well, they're going to be saying my name, starting with you!" he charged at Tartarus, putting him on the defensive, blocking and dodging. Andy tried to slash for Tartarus' leg, but the pit jumped, spun his scythe in the air and brought it down on Andy. He was barely able to roll away, sustaining a large gash on his left arm making it useless. Tartarus threw his scythes like a boomerang, nearly missing Andy but slicing his back in the process. He then had to block a fury of slashes and strikes from Tartarus, gaining some cuts on his arms and chest. Tartarus swiped at his feet, but Andy saw it coming and jumped, kicking the face of Tartarus and sending him back.

"Grr, you child are making me ANGRY!" shouted Tartarus, putting his hands in front of him. A black portal opened and some kind of blast made of ghosts came flying out and heading for Andy. I tried to charge and protect him, but I was still glued to the ground and watched as the blast hit Andy dead on, knocking back a few feet. But that wasn't all, Tartarus used the chance and came in close, slashing Andy from the bottom right of his torso, all the way to his left shoulder. Blood was everywhere and Annabeth was in tears, so was Poseidon.

"Shit." Said Andy before hitting the ground and bleeding out, I stared at the scene with wide eyes and before long my rage took over.

Tartarus started laughing, "Who goes next?"

"TARTARUS!" I shouted before letting my power out, everyone looking at me in fear and Tartarus with excitement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dinning Pavilion_

_Andy POV. __**(Finally)**_

I was loosing blood fast, I was still conscious, my mom was screaming my name and Tartarus was laughing. But I felt something in the air that made my blood freeze,

"TARTARUS!" Chrome screamed, then a bone crushing pressure hit me, like a two ton weight just got put on me. I could see the Olympians staring in shock as Chrome walked over to me, a black and sea green aura radiating around him. Wait…sea green?

He then walked over to me and said something under his breath that only I can hear, "Weapon summon, Anaklusmos, code: Wisegirl."

Then holographic hexagons formed around his hand and disappeared, revealing the very sword mine was modeled after, Anaklusmos…Riptide…my dad's sword. Then he slapped his chest and his armor literally melted into his chest, revealing him for the first time. I was shocked about how he looked, his hat covered most of his face, but from what I could make out he had raven black hair, about 21 years old, and his left arm, torso, and eye were all made of a black space-like substance.

"Luke get Andy out of here, it's gonna get ugly." Said Chrome

"O-ok." Stuttered Luke as he picked me up and set me down near mom, who was staring in shock at Chrome.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked weakly as Apollo tended to my wounds, not taking his eyes off Chrome.

Mom was mumbling inaudibly, but there was one word I could make out, "Percy".

Then realization hit me, how he protected me from the Minotaur, how he was so nice to me after mom told him my story, and how he had my dad's sword. He was my dad… he was Percy Jackson.

"Dustin, make a level ten barrier, I'm about to go 65% power." He said

"65%, b-but that's past your limit." Stuttered Dustin

"I don't care!" he shouted, Dustin just nodded and put up the barrier.

"Tartarus, you can attack camp, threaten the Olympians, even bring me back to this hellhole, but you _never _touch my son." He said, letting out more energy that almost put everyone to their knees and Tartarus back up a bit.

"So, your Percy Jackson." Said Tartarus, making everyone in the pavilion look at dad.

"And you Tartarus are about to be sent back to sleep." Dad replied, disappearing from sight.

"Where did you go Jackson?" asked Tartarus

"Behind you." Just as Tartarus turned around he was punched, sending him back, but dad disappeared again and reappeared in the spot Tartarus was about to hit and knocked him into the air. But again, as Tartarus reached as high as he could go, dad reappeared on top of him and boosted Tartarus down by pushing the air on top of himself and putting his feet on Tartarus, pushing both of them down with Tartarus to the ground. Dad jumped out of the hole, while Tartarus crawled out, looking really mad.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" he shouted, summoning the black portal again and firing the spirit blast.

_DAD! _I thought, but what came next was unexpected. Dad just raised his left hand up and absorbed the entire blast, not a scratch on him.

"My turn." He said, grabbing Riptide with both hands

"RAAAAA!" he shouted, black energy forming around Riptide. He then cut the air and a black energy slash headed towards Tartarus. The pit tried to block but his efforts were wasted when his scythe broke and the energy slammed into Tartarus, and exploding.

When the dust cleared Tartarus was literally cut in half, "H-how can I be bested by a mere mortal?"

"For one, I am more powerful then a Primordial like you, second, I am no mortal, and third, my name isn't Percy Jackson, it's Chrome, Warrior of Chaos."

Tartarus just chuckled, "*Chuckle, uncle Order was right, I did need to watch out for you."

_Uncle Order? _I thought as the embodiment of the pit Tartarus faded away. Everyone was looking at dad until I got the guts to say something, "Dad?"

He then noticed me and walked over, ignoring the stares of the gods and campers.

"Hey kid, you're gonna be fine." He said, giving me a smile.

"P-Percy?" asked mom, looking at dad. But then the blood loss finally got to me and I passed out, the last thing I heard was my mom telling me to stay awake and my dad's wide eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**You like?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter AWAY! Oh, and I'd like to thank my friend for the extra OC., thanks!**

Chapter 7: Dad

_Unknown Location_

_Andy POV._

I was in a throne room type room, large black pillars supported it, a golden rug was laid out on the floor and two large doors blocked the way out. There was a black throne that seemed to change all the time, and sitting on the throne was a man literally dressed in all black. He looked like a 1930's gangster, black suit, dark grey tie, black undershirt, and a black hat even his hair was black. The only thing odd about him was his pale skin and pure white eyes, as in _pure _white, no pupils, and irises, just white.

Just as I started to stare, the doors opened and out came a man and a woman, the man somewhat resembled Ryze Bane, black hair, red eyes, and the two gloves on his hands. The man approached the guy in black and bowed.

"Ahh, Eclipse what news do you bring?" asked the man in black

"Tartarus has fallen." Said Eclipse

"Hmm, a shame, my nephew was so disorderly in his attack. No matter, a minor setback in my plans."

"There's more. The Olympians have enlisted the help of the Chaos army, leading them is the Alpha Squad and Chrome, better know to the demigods as Perseus Jackson." The man in black started laughing at the mention of my dad's name.

"Hahaha, so the lost hero has returned. Very well, send him a message and we'll see if my brother can stop me."

"Yes master Order." Said Eclipse before walking out the door.

"I hope you heard all that young Andreas." Said Order, turning towards me, "For you now know the coming danger for you, and your father."

Order then raised his hand, making my head feel numb.

"Now, time to wake up." Said Order before I blacked out and woke up again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Big House Infirmary_

_Andy POV._

I woke up in the big house infirmary, breathing heavily and my entire torso hurting. I tried to get up, but pain shot out through my body and put me back in bed.

"Don't try to get up, Dustin just closed your wounds and you don't wanna reopen them." Said a voice and I turned my head to see Chr… I mean, dad by my bedside.

"D-dad, i-is it really you?" I asked and he sighed and took off his mask revealing his scarred face, and now that I can look closely, it seemed as though we were perfect twins, minus my blonde hair and his scar.

"Yeah, it's me." he said grimly, "And, look, before you say anything…I wanna say sorry."

The apologizing caught me off guard, "Sorry, for what?"

"For not being there for you, for leaving you, hell, I didn't even know you existed until yesterday."

"Dad…"

"No, my mom, or your grandmother used to say, 'the first years are the ones that count', I'm sorry for not being in your 1st years. That you never knew me, and I never knew you. You must hate me." Then I did something my dad never expected.

I hugged him.

"Y-you're not mad." He said, astonishment forming in his eyes when they shifted to a bunch of tiny supernovas.

"How could I be, ever since I could remember, you've been my idol dad. All the things you did, your quests, battles, they made me who I am. How could I hate you." Tears were forming in my eyes, and from what I could feel, dad's too.

Just at that moment, my mom came bursting through the door and stopped cold when she saw dad and me hugging.

"P-Percy?" immediately dad's cold attitude returned, breaking away from me and turning to mom.

"Hello Annabeth." He said, no emotion in his voice.

"Percy I-" my dad cut off mom before she could finish

"No, I don't want pathetic apologies from you, just spit it out." He said angrily

"Percy, c-can you forgive me?" asked mom, almost crying at dad's coldness.

"Truthfully Annabeth…" dad went closer making mom look at his face and flinch, "I can't. You almost killed me with what you did, your fault or Caleb's." my eyes were wide at what dad said and mom was crying.

"But…" he said, holding mom's shoulders, "for the sake of Andy, I guess I can manage."

My mom brightened up and I was happy, I brought my mom and dad back together. But the happy moment was short lived when Shadow teleported in the room in a puff of black smoke.

"Sorry Chrome, the Gods wanna talk, they're in the Big House." He said, making dad let go of mom and slap on his armor.

"Alright, let's go." He said, before turning to me

"Don't go anywhere kid, I'll be back." He walked out of the infirmary.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Big House_

_Chrome POV._

What did the Olympians want now? If it's an apology they were giving, I'd rather blow up the Big House. I barged into the big house where the 14 Olympians were waiting with sad and regretful faces.

"Percy, before we start I wanted to say-" said Poseidon, but I beat him to it.

"Can I please just tell you all to shut the fuck up. I've heard enough 'sorry' and 'I apologize for being total dumbasses'. If I hear one more apology, you're gonna be sharing a grave with Tartarus." All the Olympians had fear in their eyes, especially Zeus.

"Uh…so, aside from that, now that Tartarus is gone, your services are no longer needed Per-" said Zeus but I stopped him before he could say more.

"It's Chrome, and our job here isn't done yet." I said, confusing the other gods.

"What do you mean?" asked Athena

"Our mission may have seemed like we were helping you against Tartarus, but that was only half of it."

"What do you mean?" asked Hestia

"What I mean is the real reason the army is here is because Tartarus didn't wake up himself, someone woke him up." My mission shocked the Olympians

"What do you mean 'woke him up'?" asked Artemis

"I mean someone was able to gain enough power to wake up a Primordial, and that someone should be as powerful as Chaos himself."

"As p-powerful as Chaos?" stuttered Apollo

"Yes, hence the reason I'm here, I would have preferred to stay away from this planet for another century."

"What do you have against us, we already said we're sorry." Said Ares, but I gave him a glare that would send him running back to Olympus.

"Do you really wanna know why I hate you." I said, and all the gods nodded

"Here's why." I said, pulling back my cloak and slapping off my armor, revealing my scars.

"What in my name…" said Hades, using his name as a curse word for the 1st time

"This is what all of you did, everything that is black and space like, parts you blew off. But if you want to be specific, six ribs, my entire stomach, liver, half my small intestine, half my large intestine, my left lung, my arm, my vocal chords and my eye." I said, looking at Zeus

"S-Son …" said Poseidon walking over to me

"No, don't think caressing my cheek and calling me 'son' will make me love you again. I'm not the same naïve boy Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, I'm Chrome, Warrior of Chaos, and according to the books, I have no family." I said saddening Poseidon, "Athena, where do the monsters mainly originate their attacks from."

Athena stopped staring at me and showed a map of the US with red lines all over, "These are the paths the monsters took to get to camp, they all seemed to originate from the same place as Gaia started her attacks, but since Tartarus fell, I haven't been very sure."

"Put the map down." I said and Athena obliged

When she put the map down, I slapped on my armor and put my hand on the map. A blue grid covered the map and I moved my hand up bringing a holographic copy of the map into the air.

"Amazing." Said Hephaestus, looking at my suit and at the holo map.

"Suit, highlight monster paths." I said and a bunch of lines came up, covering most of the map

"Suit, highlight monster paths, basis, paths made within the last week." I said, a majority of lines were deleted, leaving at least four or five lines left.

"Suit, highlight points of origin from paths." The lines started extending until they finally met up in one place…

"Alaska?" asked Hermes

"Yes, it's perfect, gods don't have power over there, but anything else that was over our power could stay there with only minor changes in power." Said Athena.

"Now we know where they are and where to kill them." Said Ares, summoning a sword.

"No, we don't know what we're up against, and we have no type of visual in Alaska. I will send spies to infiltrate the monster army and get information for us, then we can kill them." I said, disappointing Ares.

"If that's all, I'm leaving." I said, walking out of the room

"Wait, this meeting isn't done, I have to dismiss it!" said Zeus

"So do it without me." I said before quick teleporting back to Andy's room where I found him and Annabeth talking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Infirmary_

_Annabeth POV._

After Percy left, Andy started doing a small happy dance in his bed.

"Why so happy?" I asked

"Mom I'm happy cause you and dad are happy and together." He said. That statement nearly brought me to tears.

"Yes, we are." I said

"Hey mom, why didn't dad like you, before in the books you liked each other a lot?" asked Andy

_Shit, ok…breathe in…breathe out…gods why did he have to ask that question. _I thought "Well… before dad was framed, I did something bad to him."

"What?"

"I-I was hypnotized into thinking Caleb was better than him and broke dad's heart. That's why he didn't like me." I said, almost crying

"I hate Uncle Caleb. Hey, when I get healed, let's T.P. his temple." Said Andy, and I started laughing at his antics

_Just like his dad. _I thought,

"Did dad really have to leave?"

"He had no choice, he technically was executed by your great-grandfather, and so he never could have stayed." I said, saddening Andy, but suddenly Percy came through the door of the room and Andy's face lit up.

"Dad!" exclaimed Andy

"Hey kid." Said Percy, coming over to Andy's bedside.

"Hey, when I get healed, let's T.P uncle Caleb's temple." Percy just laughed

"Haha, I guess we can have some father-son bonding time." Andy did a fist pump, but clutched his shoulder, forgetting about his wound

"Careful, wouldn't want to open that wound again." Said Percy, repairing some bandages that fell off.

"Percy?" I asked, Percy turning to me.

"Annabeth, my name isn't Percy anymore it's-" he said, but I cut him off

"I know, but to me, you'll always be Percy." I said, looking at him in the eye.

"*Sigh, Annabeth, just because I forgave you, doesn't mean that you can still pull out that 'lovey dovey' stuff and I'll run back to you. I told Poseidon and now I'm telling you, I'm not the same naïve boy Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, I'm Chrome, Warrior of Chaos." He said, saddening me

"But-"

"No but's, I'm leaving." He said, walking out the door and almost leaving me in tears.

"Dad, please love mom again." Said Andy, stopping and shocking Percy

"What?" asked Percy.

"Dad, mom was so happy when you came back, I was happy, but you're not. I don't like seeing you that way, and I also want mom to be happy as well." He said.

What Andy said shocked me and made Percy laugh.

"Huh, you are like me kid." He said to a grinning Andy.

But someone burst through the door of the infirmary and when I looked, I saw the ever-obnoxious Caleb.

"Ok, how'd you do it?" he asked

"Do what?" Percy replied

"How'd you get a guy to do all that stuff, how much did you pay him?"

"Are you that egotistical that you can't believe me?" replied Percy

"Yes, but like that bitch and the son of a bitch over there, you are weak." That's when Percy snapped, he rushed forward and in a few steps pinned Caleb to a wall by his neck.

"Never, ever insult my son or I won't hesitate to blow your head off. But if you really wanna make a point, then let's fight, training arena, ten minutes, no powers, don't be late." He said, letting go of Caleb

"You'll regret this." said Caleb as he walked out the door.

"Dad, will you do me a favor?" asked Andy

"Yeah kid?"

"Kill him." This made Percy and me smile

"Of course." He said before teleporting out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sword Training Arena_

_Chrome POV._

That prick, I can't wait to kill him. I walked to the Training Arena where I could see it was packed to the brim with demigods and gods, minor and the Olympians. Everyone's eyes were on me when I entered and the arena was filled with silence. Zeus was looking at me with shame, Poseidon sadness, Hades pride, and all the other Olympians looked at me with either those emotions. Annabeth and Andy were there too, Andy with bandages over his body and a sling on his arm on a wheelchair **(I don't know how they treat fatal slashes across the body)**. The Alpha squad sat at the outside of the Arena, just near the edge, Dustin looked worried, maybe at the injuries he'd have to treat, Shadow looked… well, Shadow, Dove and Angel looked like kids on a sugar rush, and they probably were, Zoë also looked exited, probably how I was gonna beat up the guy who flirted with the Hunters on more than one occasion, and Ryze looked ready for anything.

Just as I turned away, Caleb came walking in, as proud as ever, "DEMIGODS, OLYMPIANS, TODAY I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT A TRUE WARRIOR CAN DO!"

All the gods rolled their eyes and some demigod followers of Caleb started cheering.

"Alright everyone, the rules are the following: 1.) No use of powers, 2.) Any weapon is permitted, but maiming or killing is not allowed, and 3.) The loser is decided when the opponent is incapacitated, or knocked out of the ring. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic." Said Chiron

"You ready to lose." Said Caleb, drawing his battle-axe.

"Bring it." I said

"Where are your weapons?" he asked

"Hmph, I don't need weapons to take you down."

That pissed him off and he took a battle stance.

"Ready?" asked Chiron and we nodded

"GO!" Caleb immediately charged and swung his axe in a wide arc, but I stepped back and dodged his attack. He kept swinging and I kept moving, and finally he had enough and tried to sweep my legs, but I jumped and landed a kick in his face. He stumbled and I used that opportunity to start punching and kicking. He wasn't able to block them all and I landed an uppercut to his chin, a jab to his stomach, and a kick to his more, 'private' parts. As he rolled on the floor, clutching his 'you know what', I walked over to him and looked down.

"Ready to give up?" I asked

"Never." He said getting back up and starting again with the attacks.

Finally I got bored and decided to end this fight, "*Sigh, you bore me, time to end this."

I saw his next attack, a slash for my ribcage and I countered by stopping his axe mid strike with my arm. I then grabbed his axe and flung it over my head, Caleb still holding it. He flew all the way to the edge of the arena where he almost fell. I walked over there and put my foot on his chest.

"Match over." I said, sliding him off the arena and onto the ground.

"Game, winner: Chrome!" shouted Chiron. The entire arena cheered and I was about to walk out when I heard Caleb shout.

"NO, I CANNOT LOSE!" he raised his arms and a large ice spike came flying out.

"Pathetic." I whispered, quick teleporting behind him and chopping his neck, knocking him out.

"Chiron, take him to the Big House, make sure he is in the farthest room away from Andy." I said and Chiron nodded, motioning for some Apollo campers to take Caleb to the infirmary.

I was slowly walking out of the arena when Andy, came up to me, "Dad, how did you beat him so easily?"

"Well, for starters, my power has different levels measured in percentages. 1% to 9% is mortal to demigod level, 10% to 29% is god level, 30% to 49% is Titan level, 50% to 79% is Primordial level, and 80% to 100% is Chaos level, the most powerful and hard to control."

He nodded in realization and asked another question, "What level were you fighting Caleb on?"

My reply shocked him and a majority of the crowd, "5%"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hoped you like, I plan on putting a quest in the next chap so stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Quest

_Camp Half Blood_

_Chrome POV._

_You will travel to the godless land_

_And face the wrath of order's hand_

_Friend's secrets shall be told_

_And regained will be, memories old_

_And when you meet _

_The final foe cannot be beat_

_Unless the merging is achieved_

That was the prophecy the oracle gave. Let me explain: It was a sunny day, no monster attacks in over a week, the soldiers and the campers were getting complacent and the Alphas were bored. Andy almost recovered and could walk around with little problem, Dustin kept insisting that it was his "medical genius" but I say it was the nectar and ambrosia. Anyways, it was a quiet day, Dustin was mingling with the Apollo and Hecate campers, Dove and Angel were talking with the Hephaestus cabin, Shadow was with the Hades cabin, no surprise there, Zoë and Luke were having a romantic walk on the beach, much to the distaste of Artemis and the Hunt. Since Andy almost fully recovered we decided to take a relaxing climb on the rock wall.

"How are ya holdin' up?" I asked, dodging a falling rock

"Better than you old man!" he replied

"Old, psh, I'm only 21!"

"Yeah, you look 21, but you're what, 210 years old?" A trail of lava came flowing down and nearly missing him.

"I may be older than you, but look who's at the top." I said, reaching for the top of the wall and climbing on.

"Oh yeah!" he then grabbed a rock and threw it at me, putting off balance and letting go of the wall.

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted before plummeting 20 feet to the ground.

"VICTORY!" he shouted at the top of the wall.

"Grr, I'll get you back someday." I said, standing up

"PERCY!" shouted something making me turn around and a flash of red hit me.

"Dad!" shouted Andy, climbing down

"What the?!" I said, struggling to push the person off me. When I finally got a good look, I saw it wasn't a red monster, but the oracle Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Rachel, what the hell!" I said, pulling her off me.

"Percy, I knew you'd come back." She said

"Of course you did, hey…how are you still alive?"

"Oh, one of the perks of being the oracle, you get an extended life, so right now my life expectancy is about 160 years give or take." She replied

"Dad are you… oh, so you met Rachel." Said Andy, running up towards me

"Oh Andy, yeah me and your dad were just…catching…up." Rachel started slowing down and fainted.

"Rachel!" I said, but just then here eyes snapped open and green mist poured out of her mouth.

That's when she told the prophecy. Rachel then collapsed again as Chiron galloped over and took her back to the Big House.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Big House_

_Andy POV._

After Rachel gave the prophecy Chiron called everyone to the Big House to discuss the quest. We were seated around the Ping-Pong table to decide who would go on the quest and what it means.

"Obviously the 'godless land' talks about Alaska." Said mom

"Yeah, but the rest is complete nonsense." Said Connor

"Does 'wrath of order's hand mean anything to you?" asked Travis but everyone shook their heads.

"Leave the prophecy for later, right now I wanna know who's leading the quest, of course its gonna be me." said Caleb

"You're not leading the quest Caleb, Percy is." Said Chiron

"For the last time my name is Chrome, and yes, if it will finish this war, I'll lead the quest." Said dad much to Caleb's dismay

"Alright, so who are you bringing?" I asked

"Obviously Alpha squad is going." He said and the Alphas fist bumped.

"I'm taking Andy as well and that's it." I was surprised; I was going on my 1st quest, with dad!

"Oh, no, you're not bringing my son into a death mission without me!" shouted mom giving dad a death glare.

"*Sigh, fine, Annabeth can go too." mom looked smug and looked at me.

"Hey what about me, you need me!" shouted Caleb, banging his fist on the table.

"As much of an ass you are, you still are a god and I need you here, as much as it pains me to say it." Caleb seemed disappointed, but still smug.

"So what do we know about the enemy so far?" asked Chiron

"My spies say that the enemy is held up in a base underneath the Alaska North Slope, I suspect it's for the large reserves in crude oil. The only problem is that they cannot get in as someone, or something guards the entrance." Said Shadow

"Good enough, Shadow recall you're spies, we'll head out tomorrow morning." Said dad dismissing the meeting.

As we were walking out of the big house I asked dad a question, "Hey dad, why did you pick me?"

"Because, we need father-son bonding time." He replied

"On a dangerous quest that will probably end our lives?" I said sarcastically

"Yes." Replied dad

_*Sigh, always one for jokes. _I thought

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Zeus' Fist_

_Annabeth POV._

The next day Percy called everyone on the quest to Zeus' Fist and Chiron brought all the camp to watch us leave.

"Campers, it is time for these people to depart for their quest, pray to your parents for their safe trip and success!" said Chiron, but as he was speaking something came to me.

"Hey, why are we here, don't we have to leave camp through the borders?" Percy and the Alpha squad just laughed at my question, making me angry.

"Because, we're taking my ship to Kodiak Island." Said Percy

"You have a ship! Is it like the ones we saw before?" asked Andy

"No, those are for under-atmosphere battle, they wouldn't last a second in space. I have a more…advanced ride." Holographic hexagons formed around his hand and a car key with a button in the middle appeared.

"What's that?" asked a camper

"My car keys." Then Percy clicked the button on the key and it started blinking. We all heard a whirring sound and looked up. Out from the clouds came a sleek black ship about the size of seven Argo II's, it had, what looked like mounted laser cannons on the top and bottom, the wings were bent so it was curved like a triangle, the tailfins jutted out from the engine which looked too advanced for human technology. The bridge was on the back of the ship and stretched out from the tailfin to near the nose and large lettering that said "Reaper 1".

"Wow!" said nearly everyone in the camp.

"Everyone, say hi to my crew." Said Percy and a ramp came down from the back of the ship and who stepped out shocked everyone.

"Guys, meet my crew, Bianca Di Angelo, Castor Gemini, Charles Beckendorf, Selena Beauregard…" but Selena's coughing cut off Percy.

"Oh sorry, I mean Selena _Beckendorf, _Ethan Nakamura, and Michael Yew." Everyone was shocked, Nico and Pollux were in tears, Clarisse was smiling the entire Hephaestus Cabin, Aphrodite Cabin, Apollo Cabin, Nemesis Cabin and Hunters were in cheering.

"First mate of Reaper 1, reporting for duty." Said Bianca saluting, "Hey little brother."

Nico ran up to Bianca, embracing her in a bear hug.

"B-Bianca, I m-miss you." Said Nico between tears

"Miss you too Nico." Said Bianca before the Hunters also came forward and caught up with Bianca.

"My turn, communications officer reporting!" Said Castor right before Pollux tackled him onto the floor.

"Chief engineer reporting for duty!" Said Beckendorf and the entire Hephaestus cabin came rushing forward and tackling Beckendorf.

"Pilot for the Reaper reporting!" shouted Selena and Clarisse along with the entire Aphrodite cabin's mouths hung open.

"Co-Pilot for the Reaper reporting!" said Ethan and it was the Nemesis cabin's turn for their mouths to hang open.

"Medical officer here!" said Michael and the Apollo Cabin started cheering for him.

"Well, climb aboard everyone." Said Percy and the Alpha squad, Andy and I climbed aboard the ship and took off for the Alaska North Slope.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Over the Alaska North Slope_

_Ryze POV. _

We arrived in Alaska ahead of schedule, and we landed outside the entrance of the cave leading to the underground base. I don't know why, but the closer I got to Alaska, the more I got this feeling, like I've been here before, like this is a bad place. But from what I heard, the gods being powerless here and all that, I dismissed it as that.

"Alright everyone, we don't know what's in there, so weapons drawn and be on guard." Said Chrome and everyone drew their own weapons.

"Dustin you go first and light the way." Dustin nodded and set his hand on fire and went ahead. Oh, did I mention his leg healed so he was walking now, thank Chaos, that chair started to annoy me.

_This place really gives off a bad vibe. _I thought, but I just sighed and smashed my fists together, activating my shields. We walked into the cave, which was surprisingly well lit, we did come across a few goblins and hellhounds, probably guards, but they were easily dispatched. After about an hour of walking and Dustin's hand on fire, we came to a large door, illuminated by green lights. Chrome immediately ordered everyone to hide and we crouched under a large rock, putting Dustin's hand out so we wouldn't be spotted.

"Why do we have to be on guard duty?" said a voice and when I looked over it turned out to be two Cyclops standing in front of the door.

"It's our shift, and if you don't like it, take it up with Eclipse." Said the other Cyclops, but something he said clicked in my mind.

_Eclipse? Where have I heard that before? _I thought to myself, but I was cut off when another voice spoke up.

"Quiet you two, you don't get fed to run your mouths!" shouted an angry Cyclops, trying to sleep.

"Shit, guards, Shadow, take care of them." Said Chrome and Shadow nodded, disappearing in a puff of black smoke. I dared take a look over the rock and saw Shadow looming over the sleeping Cyclops. He then proceeded to shoot the Cyclops with a silenced pistol, turning it into monster dust.

"What was that?!" exclaimed one of the Cyclops guarding the door.

"Dunno, go check it out." Said the other Cyclops, motioning his compatriot to move forward. Their mistake. Shadow reappeared, sticking to the wall above the Cyclops still beside the door. He then pulled out dagger and jumped off the wall, landing and stabbing the Cyclops below him. The other Cyclops turned around and saw Shadow, he then attempted to shout but Shadow was faster and used the darkness around him to form a kind of dark spear that impaled the Cyclops.

"Good job drama queen." Said Angel making Shadow growl

"Later guys, we still have to get past this door." Said the Andy kid, rushing towards the large door, but in the corner of my eye I spotted something, and I'm sure Chrome did too. As Andy rushed to the door, I quickly pulled him away before a large boulder crushed him into demigod-paste.

"WOAH!" he exclaimed before looking at me, "Thanks."

"No prob." I said but I didn't take my eyes off the thing that threw the rock, and I'm sure Chrome didn't either as he was already pointing his revolvers at it.

"Come out now and I won't have to shoot." Said Chrome and everyone looked at where he was looking. Out from the shadows jumped out a large guy, and when I say large, I mean _large_. He was about 10 ft. tall and made entirely out of rocks, I'm serious, he was shirtless and his body was made of grey rock with green symbols etched on it, he had a grey rock-like belt with black rock-like pants and rock combat boots. His rock hair made him look like a biker because he had a sharply cut beard and mustache; he had a buzz cut and glowing green eyes.

"So ya found me, what are ya gonna do now?" he said

"You're the guy who tried to crush my son." Said Chrome and the rock guy laughed

"Yeah, and you must be the guy who sent those spies to try and get in my fortress. Sorry, ain't gonna happen." Said the rock guy

"Who are you?" asked Annabeth

"Name's Hallam, I'm the guardian of this place, and you're trespassing." Said Hallam

"What about those monsters Hallam?" asked Dustin

"My creator allowed them to pass, but not you." Said Hallam, "But if you beat me, I'll let you through."

The challenge seemed easy; of course, I never underestimate my enemy so I immediately answered, "Hey Hallam, I'll fight ya."

Hallam turned towards me and his eyes widened, "R-Ryze, you're alive?"

"Ryze, do you know this guy?" asked Chrome

"No clue. Hey, do we know each other?" I asked

"You really don't remember do you?" said Hallam

"No, how about you refresh my memory." I then smashed my hands together and my shields popped out.

"*Chuckle, you never could beat me before Ryze, what makes you think you can beat me now." A large rock-mace sprouted from the ground and Hallam grabbed it.

"Nice, how about we start the FIGHT!" I shouted, activating my razor blades and charging at Hallam. I tried to smash him with my shield but he blocked it with his mace and kicked me in the gut, sending me back and I quickly recovered before Hallam's mace smashed me.

"You're getting better Ryze, but let me show you a trick you're very familiar with." Hallam then raised his mace and a green glow enveloped the boulders around me. I acted purely on instinct and rolled away from the spot I was in, lucky too because that spot just got crushed by a boulder. I dodged some more rocks and every attempt at attacking was out the window cause of the bunch of rocks circling around Hallam. I only had one shot and I don't often use it, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I was broken out of my thoughts when a boulder slammed into me and launched me back into a wall.

"Hahaha is this the best you can do, you should've stayed dead." Said Hallam looming over me, but instead I just laughed back.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Hahaha nothing, but did you know I lead the Tankers for the Chaos Army?" I asked and Hallam became confused

"Lead? Last time I remember you couldn't lead yourself to the bathroom without asking for help." Everyone chuckled but I ignored it and continued on.

"Well, I created a standard equipment sheet for the Tankers, a weapon, basic supplies, and a piece of armor."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Hallam, suspicious of what I was doing.

"Everyone is subject to those standards, even me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, I have a weapon, basic supplies, but where's my armor?" I said grinning, "Suit, activate."

"_Voice command accepted, Buster Armor: Operational." _Said a computer in my gloves

"What did you do?" asked Hallam

"Put on my armor." I said. Then my shields turned back into gloves and started to grow. When I say grow, I mean grey celestial bronze plates started forming from my gloves, covering my body, sharp red shoulder plates pointing up appeared on my shoulders, on my shoes grew two red spikes on each shoe. Also strapped onto my waist were several small bombs that could level a house and my gloves had spikes on the knuckles. On my head grew a helmet with a black visor and mouth plate that looked like the one Optimus Prime had except it was open so it showed my mouth **(refer to TMNT movie Nightwatcher for details about helmet)**.

"Let's dance." I said, closing the mouth plate like Optimus Prime and charging with nothing but my fists. Hallam tried to launch rocks at me but I literally smashed through them and charged straight at Hallam. He tried to block with his mace, but I just punched it and broke his weapon.

"Wha-how did you do that?" he asked

"Training." I said, charging once again and delivering a fury of punches that cut started breaking Hallam until he was just a head.

"Ow, well you beat me, you can pass." He said, looking at the door making it open.

"Thank you." I said, taking off my armor and walking away.

"Wait Ryze!" I turned back to Hallam's head, "A warning, when you go in there, prepare for anything, there are some things behind that door that wasn't meant for you to see."

I didn't fully understand but I nodded anyways and gestured for everyone to follow me through the doors.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. ATTENTION AN

**ATTENTION, IMPORTANT AN:**

**Sorry everyone, I've been having some personal problems lately, and I won't be updating anytime soon.**


	10. Chapter 9

**My problems aren't really over, but I felt like finishing this leg of the story now.**

Chapter 9: Separated

_Underground Base_

_Ryze POV._

Ever since I beat the pebbles off Hallam, I've been getting a bad feeling about this place. The entire group entered a large hallway that could probably fit half the army; it was a bluish tint, supported by pillars and no ways out or no separating corridors, just one long path.

"Man this place is creepy." Said Andy

"Kinda reminds you of back home right Angel. Except less lighted." Said Dove and Angel nodded

"Keep you're guard up, you never know what will pop out of the shadows." Said Chrome

"_Yes, what will pop out of the shadows."_ Said a voice and everyone got into a battle stance.

"What the?!" said Distance

"_Hahaha, intruders? You must've made it past Hallam, tell me, how did you do it?"_ asked the voice

"Well, it involves an indestructible suit of armor, and a whole lot of smashing." I said grinning

The voice seemed to loose focus for a second, but only a second. _"Ryze, that you?"_

"Who wants to know?" I asked, looking around for a speaker of some sort, but no luck.

"_You really don't remember me?"_ said the voice

"Should I, voices on speakers don't really jog the memory."

"_Hmm, so you did loose…never mind. Well, since you're intruders, I might as well_ give _you a…proper welcome, hahahahaha!"_ laughed the voice **(think of Joker's laugh from Batman)** and it immediately left

"What was that all about?" asked Dove and suddenly a pain came through my head, as if someone strapped jumper cables to my brain and turned them on. I fell to my knees clutching my head as memories I never knew I had came too me, and my eyes opened in shock.

"Ryze, what's the matter?!" asked Dustin, coming over to me

"Everyone, get together now!" I shouted, but it was too late. Out from the floor large walls came out, blocking everyone from view, dust and debris were surrounding me until it was pitch black. I couldn't tell who was next to me, or if anyone was next to me, but one thing was for sure…we were separated in enemy territory.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Underground Maze_

_Chrome POV._

I couldn't see anyone after the walls came up, it was completely pitch black until the roof illuminated and everything became slightly visible. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone beside me, and it came to me, where's Andy?

"Shit, is everyone alright, check in!" I shouted into the comm link, and luckily the walls didn't affect our communications.

"_Chill Chrome, *cough, I'm alright, no injuries so far." _Said Dustin

"Dustin, is anyone with you?!" I asked frantically

"_Yeah, and you're not gonna believe it." _He said and suddenly the frantic voice of Dove filled the comm line.

"_Quiet doc, you're jamming the comms, ANGEL, WHERE ARE YOU!" _shouted Dove

"_Actually Dove, the comms can hold several conversations at one tim…" _Dustin was interrupted again when the panicked voice of Angel shouted.

"_I'm ok Dove, I'm with Drama queen." _Said Angel

"_HEY!" _shouted Shadow

"_Excuse me, but I'm stuck with a man over here, so I think you're better off than me Shadow." _Said Zoë and I could almost see Luke beside her.

"_I think you like being stuck around me Zoë." _Said Luke and I could immediately hear the sound of Luke's screams and the arrows flying towards him.

_Chaos, give me some assurance that he's ok. _I thought and my prayers were answered when Ryze spoke up.

"_I'm ok, thanks for askin' kid, and by the way, you're kid, Andy, is with me." _said Ryze making me sigh in relief, but at the back of my head, I knew we were missing someone.

"Excuse me, are you forgetting someone!" shouted a voice and I saw Annabeth behind me, tapping her foot on the ground, crossing her arms and glaring at me.

_Oops. _I thought, but I was pulled out from my thoughts when Ryze started speaking through the comm link.

"_Alright, alright…He wouldn't stop annoying me kid, I'm giving Andy my comm link, he wants to speak." _I heard a few bumps and static before I heard Andy's voice.

"_Hey dad!" _said Andy, making me glad he's alright

"Andy, you're ok!" I asked

"_I'm fine, where's mom?" _he asked

"I'm fine Andy." Said Annabeth making Andy glad

"_Whew, that's a relief, so now what do we do?" _asked Andy, and as if someone was listening to us, which they probably were, the weird voice from earlier filled the room.

"_Oh, you all survived, lucky bastards. Oh well…*ahem, *cough, *cough, WELCOME TO THE MADHOUSE EVERYONE__** (I know, Batman: Arkham Asylum reference in that one)**__, or, madhouse for me, but to you, your early graves." _Everyone looked around but no one was there.

"Who are you?" I asked

"_Hehehe, wanting to know me already, very well, you can call me Freak, and you are in my special maze." _

_Freak, understandable. _I thought

"_What do you mean 'special maze'?" _asked Luke

"_Well, Luke Castellan, you will find out soon enough." _Said Freak, surprising everyone.

"_H-How did you know my name?" _asked Luke

"_Oh, you'd be surprised how much data is stored in this place, hell, even I'm surprised. Dustin Jacobs a.k.a Fire Eye, son of Hestia, eighth member of the Alpha Squad and head of The Magic and Science Department for Chaos. __Máv̱ros Skiá a.k.a Shadow, son of Erebos and Nyx, seventh member of the Alpha Squad, Leader of Chaos' Stealth Corps and Chaos' Personal Assassin. Aureola and Pinnam C__ælum a.k.a Angel and Dove, daughters of Aether, sixth and fifth members of the Alpha Squad, heads of the Chaos Air Force and Weapons Depot. Distance a.k.a Zoë Nightshade, fourth member of the Alpha Squad, daughter of Atlas, one of the sisters of Hesperides, and head of the Hot Shots, sharpshooters of the Chaos Army. Luke Castellan, no other aliases, third member of the Alpha Squad, supervisor of Soldier Living, Welfare and commander of a majority of the Chaos Army. Ryze Bane a.k.a… no, I'll save that for later, anyways, Ryze Bane, second member of the Alpha Squad, leader of the Tankers and head Combat Trainer of the army. Percy Jackson, a.k.a Chrome, Warrior of Chaos, first member of the Alpha Squad and leader of the Chaos Army. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Architect Of Olympus, Goddess of Architecture and minor Goddess of Strategy. Andreas Jackson, Son of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase and champion of Poseidon."_ Everyone was shocked; he knew our names, our identities and everything about us, _"I told you, the data surprises even me." _

"_So, aside from how you've been stalking us our entire lives, what do you mean by 'special maze'?" _Asked Shadow

"_Yes, muhahahaha, this will be fun. Anyways, I've specifically arranged this maze so that it fits you, trials will be placed so watch out to all of you, especially those who are severely traumatized, hahaha!" _said Freak, laughing manically, _"Now for your first trial, it's gonna be a…boost to get you started." _

I heard something open behind me and me and Annabeth turned around to see a large silver boulder drop from the ceiling.

"Percy, is that what I think it is?" asked Annabeth

"Yeah, and what's worse it's made of Chaotic Silver, and let's just say it's very resilient."

"_So, everyone sees the boulder of Chaotic Silver about to crush them?" _asked Angel and we all agreed

"_I'd start running if I were you, enjoy, HAHAHAHA!" _laughed Freak as the boulders started rolling.

"Everyone RUN!" I shouted and everyone started barreling down the corridor. We ran a few minutes and tiredness started settling for Annabeth.

"Per…*huff…cy, I *huff, can't go *huff on." Said Annabeth slowing down

"C'mon Annabeth, you can't give up yet." I said as I quickly picked up Annabeth and carried her princess style and kept running. After another few minutes even I started to get tired, but up ahead I saw "the light at the end of the tunnel".

"_Does *huff anybody else see that?" _asked Dustin

"_Hell yeah, an exit! FREEDOM AWAY!"_ shouted Dove as we all jumped through the light, but it was just a paper with a light behind it which everyone fell for and jumped into a trap.

"_ENJOY HELL EVERYONE, BAHAHAHAHAHA!" _shouted Freak as we lost all communications, falling into our tests.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	11. SUPER ULTRA MEGA IMPORTANT AN!

**Okay, I'll make this quick and simple… how I wrote this was not the way I expected. It was like the time I found this dude who posted something and the only thing written on it was TROLL for like, the entire post and scrolling down the entire thing took about, 1 minute, I think his account was erased. Anyways, I've decided to start a rewrite, make the story longer, and make sure I don't screw up on some chapters. Also I will introduce some new characters and a slightly different chain of events. If you're not happy with what I just wrote down, please feel free to comment about it, I won't hold anything you say against you. The rewrite is gonna be titled: "Percy Jackson, Titan of Tartarus and Warrior of Chaos" so try to keep an eye out for that title. Hope this won't cause any violent reactions from anyone so in advance, I'm sorry, and for those of you on summer vacation, happy summer (sweat drop with a nervous laugh [please don't kill me…yet]).**


	12. Final AN

**Okay, just telling you all, "Percy Jackson Titan of Tartarus and Warrior of Chaos" is out. **


End file.
